


Scomparso

by Yachan85



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Italian Disney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Raccolta di episodi di vita su Donald Duck e famiglia."Mi chiamo Donald Duck, sono un papero semplice come tanti qui a Duckburg, un tizio senza tante pretese che gira in città con indosso la giubba e il cappello da marinaio preferiti. All'età di trent'anni scomparvi."





	1. Introduzione

Err, I’ll be honest, I have no idea how far this fic will take me away, nor if I will finish it, but I wanted to try because it’s been a long time since I wanted to write about the world of ducks. Notice that it will be an AU, so some things will be different, but I will still try to be as faithful as possible where I can. Inspired by European comics, even a little in Ducktales.  
(The fic is in Italian and I can not write in English. So if anyone is interested, I recommend using Google translator)  
Start with the introduction, then the other chapters will come. It’s still a draft, so I could keep changing something.  
Enjoy the reading!

* * *

 

Err, sarò sincera, non ho idea quanto lontano mi porterà lontano questa fic, né se la terminerò, però volevo provarci perché è da tanto che volevo scrivere sul mondo dei paperi. Avviso che sarà un AU, quindi alcune cose saranno diverse, ma cercherò ugualmente di essere il più possibile fedele dove posso. Ispirato ai fumetti europei, anche un po’ a Ducktales. Userò però i nomi originali, per non creare confusione con le varie versioni.

Inizio con l'introduzione, poi verranno gli altri capitoli. E’ ancora una bozza, quindi potrei continuare a cambiare qualcosa.  
Buona lettura!

* * *

 

 

_Mi chiamo Donald Duck, sono un papero semplice come tanti qui a Duckburg, un tizio senza tante pretese che gira in città con indosso la giubba e il cappello da marinaio preferiti. Sono cresciuto a Quack Town con la nonna, anche se una parte della mia infanzia l'ho passata a Duckburg con la mia famiglia, ma ero troppo piccolo per ricordare._

_Sono il discendente di famosi antenati che hanno reso famoso sia la casata dei McDuck che i Duck. Sono un papero così pigro agli occhi degli altri che nessuno, famiglia compresa, ha mai sospettato delle mie molteplici identità._

 

_All'età di trent'anni scomparvi._

 


	2. Cap. 1

Cap. 1

Guardava assorto dal vetro della finestra un paperotto con giubba da marinaio. I suoi occhioni concentrati sulla pioggia che scendeva dal cielo di tonalità grigiastro e le sue mani appoggiate sulla lastra di vetro rigata dalle gocce.

Una giornata di pioggia come tante.

Ma quello che forse pochi sapevano è che non sopportava quelle giornate. E non perché, come ovviamente si penserebbe, era rinchiuso in casa impossibilitato a giocare fuori con i suoi amici o vivendo incredibili avventure. Ma perché quei giorni di pioggia, che sembrano non avere una fine, gli riportavano alla mente ricordi tristi.

Ricordi legati a una perdita e una promessa.

Sospirò, il fiato creò un alone sul vetro. Con il dito scribacchiò due D affiancate: Donald Duck.

Sorrise fantasticando su quelle due lettere e di come sembrassero una sigla di qualche agente segreto.

Un odorino stuzzicante arrivò alle sue narici. Seguì con l'olfatto l'odore fino a fuori dalla sua stanzetta. Guardò da sopra le scale la figura della nonna affaccendata in cucina.

Sorrise da dietro la ringhiera, pregustando la favolosa cenetta che gli avrebbe preparato la nonna.

Si sedette sull'ultimo scalino e circondò le ginocchia con le braccia.

La nonna sapeva sempre come tirarlo su di morale, anche in quei giorni di pioggia. Lei era forse l'unica a comprenderlo così bene, a parte sua sorella. Capiva quando era arrabbiato o entusiasta o triste con il solo sguardo. Così come intuiva che le giornate di pioggia gli provocavano malinconia. Per questo cercava di ingegnarsi con qualcosa per tenerlo occupato.

Però, anche con tutte le buone intenzioni, non poteva impedire che i ricordi prendessero il sopravvento nella sua testa, così come non poteva comprendere appieno i sentimenti che lo travolgevano.

Si rimise in piedi e tornò in stanza a guardare dalla finestra. Chissà se sua sorella in Scozia guardava lo stesso cielo?

Le lettere che gli mandava erano tutte archiviate nella sua scatoletta sotto il letto. Una per ogni mese. Poi una ogni due o tre mesi.

Conservava tutto, pure i progetti che avevano disegnato insieme.

Lui rispondeva alle sue lettere, anche se non amava scrivere perché gli ricordava i temi scolastici. Ma per sua sorella faceva un eccezione.

Gli raccontava dei suoi giorni a Quack Town, della nonna, delle avventure e dei suoi amici. E poi si soffermava a raccontargli nei dettagli le tante avventure che avrebbero vissuto insieme, una volta che si sarebbero rivisti.

Perché nonostante la distanza, loro erano legati e destinati a rincontrarsi.

 


	3. Cap. 2

Cap. 2

Non la capiva, questa sua passione che saltava fuori nei loro discorsi. Millicent era una brava paperetta e un ottima amica. Insieme a lei, Louis e Tom si avventuravano spesso in qualche avventura, e al contrario di Betty Lou si lamentava di meno. Era poi la più sensata del gruppo, quella con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Non si poteva fare a meno di lei.

Però proprio non la capiva quando si parlava di soldi. Era un'accanita fans di Scrooge McDuck, perché come lei condivideva la passione per il denaro. Passione che lui non approvava.

Sua nonna con la fattoria non se la passava sempre bene, c'erano momenti dove il denaro scarseggiava e le spese per la sua istruzione influivano nel bilancio. Cosicché si ingegnava per fruttare le risorse di cui disponeva per preparare dolci e pietanze degne di un chef di Duckburg e rivenderle a prezzi generosi. Perché sì, avevano bisogno di soldi, ma sua nonna non era quel tipo di persona che cerca di lucrare. Era sempre pronta a donare o rendersi disponibile a chi ne aveva bisogno. Senza secondi fini.

E lui ammirava questo lato di lei, il coraggio e la forza per affrontare la fatica e le difficoltà con il sorriso sul becco. In nessun momento gli aveva fatto pesare la sua presenza o il doversi fare carico di lui. Era una donna generosa, e tutta Quack Town lo sapeva.

Per questo non capiva la sua amica quando parlava di soldi e del modo di ricavare guadagno da ogni situazione. Gli ricordava tanto suo zio. E diventava insopportabile quando parlava di lui, tessendo le sue lodi come se fosse qualche divinità da cui tutti dovrebbero prendere esempio.

Scrooge non aveva niente di divino, era solo un vecchio papero burbero. Tirchio e indisponente per di più. Sospettava pure che avesse venduto i suoi sentimenti in cambio di altri quattrini.

Millicent però lo adorava senza realmente conoscerlo al di fuori dei suoi successi, e lui non se la sentiva di dirle la verità. Cosicché quando gli parlava del suo idolo fino alla nausea, esibiva un sorriso di cortesia o cercava di cambiare velocemente discorso.

Però poi saltava fuori con qualche commento mentre gli raccontava alcuni episodi del passato.

“Non posso credere che tu sia suo nipote e non sappia queste cose. Io al tuo posto sarei pendente a ogni sua parola”

 _Puoi pure tenertelo, io non lo voglio_ , gli avrebbe risposto volentieri. Ma invece si limitava ad alzare le spalle disinteressato.

Perché a quella risposta sarebbero nate altre domande e poi altre risposte. E lui non se la sentiva di parlare di quel difficile rapporto che aveva con il ricco zio. Anche se era sua amica. E sebbene non approvava la sua passione, non per questo la evitava.

Anche se più di una volta avrebbe voluto dirle…  _anche con tutti i soldi del mondo, saresti ugualmente felice?_


	4. Cap. 3

Cap. 3

Gladstone Gander, si poteva avere un nome più odioso? E poi quel portamento da papero di città, il ricciolo biondo e quell'espressione di superiorità... era chiaramente il marchio di quell'odioso di suo cugino.

Parente con cui aveva poca... _affinità_.

Non solo per la sua fortuna sfacciata, ma perché riusciva a ottenere tutto senza il minimo sforzo. Mentre per lui era una faticaccia riuscire in qualche impresa per via della sua sfortuna altalenante. E se aveva come avversario Gladstone, era certo che tutte le forze dell'universo avrebbero remato contro di lui per rendergli la sconfitta ancora più bruciante.

Quindi non c'era da sorprendersi se non era esattamente al settimo cielo quando suo cugino Gladstone veniva alla fattoria.

Per evitare guai cercava di stargli il più lontano possibile. Però poi lui lo seguiva e pretendeva di giocare con i suoi amici. E non poteva protestare, perché la nonna lo avrebbe rimproverato, perché- diceva lei- era suo cugino e a Quack Town non aveva nessuno.

Per non parlare di quanto era ruffiano davanti alla nonna. Si faceva sempre l'innocente o il poveretto quando qualcosa accadeva. E anche davanti ai suoi amici, Gladstone non faceva che vantarsi dei suoi talenti.

Non lo sopportava, però era vero che non poteva escluderlo. Ci aveva provato inutilmente, ma poi finiva- non sapeva come- con una sfida all'ultima piuma. Perché Gladstone non faceva altro che provocarlo e sfidarlo in continuazione. E lui ci cascava tutte le volte. I suoi amici tentavano di farlo ragionare prima che si facesse del male, ma era tutto inutile. Era troppo testardo.

Però anche se perdeva penosamente o si faceva male, lo rassicurava sapere che i suoi amici non lo avrebbero abbandonato per suo cugino, e sua nonna gli avrebbe fatto trovare a casa uno dei suoi dolci preferiti.

Gladstone Gander. Era forse il papero più fortunato che conosceva. Quando era vicino a lui, si sentiva proprio il papero più sfortunato al mondo. Però anche il papero più fortunato, non può avere tutto, giusto? Perché se così fosse, perché lo cercava ogni volta che veniva in fattoria? Perché cercava sempre di venire coinvolto nei suoi giochi che riteneva infantili? Se anche suo cugino come lui non lo sopportava, avrebbe potuto cercarsi altri amici con la fortuna che si ritrovava, o qualcos'altro da fare.

_Perché la vera amicizia è qualcosa che neanche la fortuna può darti._ La nonna non faceva che ripetergli. 

Non sapeva se realmente a Duckburg suo cugino avesse dei veri amici, come spesso si vantava, però non si era mai lamentato del tempo che passava in fattoria. E se ne tornava a casa sua allegro e soddisfatto, con la promessa di tornare a giocare. Sospettava però che il suo miglior divertimento era proprio tormentare lui.

Gli era difficile credere che Gladstone si fosse sentito almeno una volta nella sua vita _solo_. Dubitava che si fosse mai sentito come lui in quei giorni di pioggia.

Quindi per lui era un sollievo quando se ne tornava a casa sua e poteva riavere la nonna tutta per sé.

Segretamente più di una volta aveva temuto di perderla. Perché se Gladstone riusciva sempre ad ottenere l'attenzione e la stima di tutti i parenti su di sé, persino di quel loro burbero zio, cosa poteva impedire che anche la nonna iniziasse a ignorarlo?

Per quanto le sue calde braccia lo avvolgessero spesso in un confortante abbraccio, non poteva cancellare quell'angustia che lo faceva sentire incerto e geloso del suo affetto.

 


	5. Cap. 4

Cap. 4

 

Lo guardava con uno sguardo gelido e allo stesso tempo pieno di furia. Lo stesso che anni prima aveva lanciato a sua madre. E lei come risposta, era rimasta ferma nella sua posizione e aveva contraccambiato con lo stesso sguardo.

Lo stesso che ora faceva lui, le volte che i loro sguardi si incrociavano. Gonfiava il petto e lo fissava negli occhi con la stessa intensità, in una sfida silenziosa per chi avrebbe ceduto per prima.

A volte era nonna Elvira, a volte era la capretta Billy e a volte era l'autista che interrompeva questa loro battaglia di sguardi.

Parità, si poteva concludere, ma ciò non lo rendeva felice. Perché tenere testa a Scrooge era senz'altro un impresa non da poco, ma che importanza aveva il risultato se ugualmente a uscirne moralmente sconfitto era sempre lui?

Le rare volte che Scrooge veniva a Quack Town cercava di non farsi trovare e se proprio era costretto a rimanere, cercava di combinare qualche scherzetto al caro zio.

Non è che gli piacesse far uscire dai gangheri lo zio, però era inevitabile. Anche il papero adulto lo faceva uscire dai gangheri, quindi lo ripagava con la stessa moneta.

Era infantile questa loro scaramuccia. Lo sapeva senza che glielo ripetesse la nonna. Però per un paperotto come lui, era tutto.

  * Dovresti andare d'accordo con tuo zio- gli disse un giorno la nonna quando suo zio stava tornando alla macchina con qualche macchia di sugo sulle piume e il fumo che gli usciva dalla testa per la rabbia.

  * Eh? E perché?- lui che gongolava mentre da dietro la finestra lo osservava andarsene di malumore, fece una smorfia di innocenza girandosi. Ma a sua nonna non la si poteva ingannare.

  * Donald... - pronunciò il suo nome con un'allerta di rimprovero.

  * Non è colpa mia, lo sai- si difese subito lui- Non mi sopporta.




Lei lo guardò con un espressione triste e addolorata.

  * Donald... questo non è vero. Tuo zio è...- fece una pausa di disagio- un po' difficile da trattare, però...

  * Un po'?- fece lui ironico alzando gli occhi al cielo.

  * D'accordo. Però questo non significa che non ti vuole bene. Sei pur sempre suo nipote.




_Nipote_. Come se quel papero sapesse il significato di famiglia. No, lui conosceva l'abc del mondo degli affari e dei preziosi, ma non quello della famiglia.

Perché se no, lui non avrebbe...

Gli tornò in mente due figure di paperi che si allontanavano.

Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La limousine era già lontana dalla fattoria, si potevano vedere solo le luci. La nonna nel frattempo si era avvicinata e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla.

  * Per favore Donald... sforzarti di andare d'accordo.




Avrebbe volentieri risposto con una lista di motivi per cui lui e lo zio Scrooge non sarebbero mai andati d'accordo. Ma era sua nonna a chiederglielo. E a lei non poteva negarlo.

Lentamente girò la testa per incrociare il suo dolce sguardo.

  * … ci proverò.




 


	6. Cap. 5

Cap. 5

Fethry era il suo secondo cugino e il più piccolo nella cerchia di cugini. Se Gladstone era il più fortunato, Fethry era il più strano. O forse il più strampalato. Sinceramente non lo sapeva. Era come se il suo cervello ragionasse in maniera diversa dagli altri. Per alcuni era un segno di genialità, per altri invece c'era il sospetto che avesse sbattuto forte la testa.

Però a tutti andava bene così, i suoi genitori lo adoravano, i parenti gli volevano bene, persino tra loro cugini c'era affetto.

Ricordava le volte che tutti i parenti si riunivano alla fattoria per qualche occasione e lui, Della, Gladstone e Fethry rimanevano insieme.

“Guarda, Fethry ha un adorazione per te” scherzava spesso Della. Ma non aveva del tutto torto.

Fin dall'inizio che Fethry era entrato nella loro cerchia di cugini, aveva iniziato a seguirlo dappertutto.

Lo faceva divertire, forse. Oppure gli divertiva le continue sfide tra lui e Gladstone.

Quindi aveva preso l'abitudine di tenerlo per mano quando si spostavano in giro. A volte si davano il cambio tra cugini per tenere d'occhio il piccolo, anche perché non si sapeva come, bastava un minimo di distrazione e lo si ritrovava su di un albero o peggio ancora sul tetto.

Quando si trasferì a Quack Town, Fethry era solito venire a trovarlo alla fattoria. Lui avrebbe preferito di no, perché con lui nei paraggi, non capiva perché, la sua sfortuna aumentava.

Forse era un effetto collaterale nell'avere dei cugini, visto che succedeva anche con Gladstone.

Ma al contrario di Gladstone con cui sapeva cosa aspettarsi, con Fethry era sempre una sorpresa... per niente piacevole. E non poteva neanche arrabbiarsi come solitamente faceva con il biondino, visto che Fethry aveva sempre un'aria da angioletto e realmente non era cosciente delle sue azioni.

Era strano, è vero, ma la nonna insisteva a dirgli di tenergli compagnia.

“Fethry ti vuole bene e ti ammira”, aggiungeva anche.

A lui sembrava a volte una scusa degli adulti per scaricare il fardello, perché i pasticci che combinava il cugino diventavano giorno dopo giorno sempre più catastrofici.

Ma di una cosa era sicuro: lui forse era l'unico a impedire che Fethry superasse quella debole linea che portava alla tragedia. Intuiva quando stava per fare qualcosa di assurdo e agiva di conseguenza per proteggerlo, anche a costo di farsi male. Così come faceva ormai da tempo.

Perché non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno si facesse del male.

Perché la famiglia era tutto.

E Fethry era ovviamente parte della famiglia.

 


	7. Cap. 6

Cap. 6

  * Donald, adesso mi spieghi come hai fatto- fece la maestra mentre si metteva una mano tra i capelli e le usciva un sospiro frustrato.

  * Fatto cosa?- fece il paperotto con un sorriso innocente.

  * Vediamo un po', ti dice qualcosa l'acqua che esce dall'aula di musica? O le rane che hanno invaso il secondo piano? O quella sostanza appiccicosa, che non voglio neanche sapere cosa sia, sulle pareti della scuola?

  * Oh- fece lui comprendendo di essere stato scoperto- È ovvio, stavo sventando l'attacco di una pericolosa razza di alieni, i Sgnakuz.

  * I Sgna... che?- fece lei inarcando un sopracciglio.

  * Sgnakuz- ripeté lui deciso- Sono famosi per perdere pezzi ovunque, e infatti la scuola ne era piena.

  * Donald, non c'è niente del genere qui.

  * È perché voi adulti non potete vederlo- spiegò lui, con tono basso come se le stesse confidando un grosso segreto- Sai, loro possono diventare invisibili. Lo dice anche Amazing Papers- la donna strabuzzò gli occhi- Ma ora è tutto a posto grazie al mio intervento. Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi.




Oh, non era proprio un ringraziamento quello che aveva in mente la maestra. E infatti nel giro di mezz'oretta si era ritrovato a ripulire il disastro che aveva combinato, sotto la vigilanza del bidello.

E non finiva lì: la maestra gli aveva appioppato dieci temi da fare nel mese, come extra. Non c'era punizione più grande. Preferiva di gran lunga ripulire tutta Quack Town piuttosto che fare compiti extra. Ma non era il caso di farlo presente alla maestra, capace che gli facesse fare anche quello perché il direttore della scuola si era lamentato che era una punizione anche fin troppo clemente.

Sbuffò mentre passava la spugna sulle pareti per togliere la vischiosità. Doveva stare attento, o sarebbe rimasto attaccato anche lui fino al giorno dopo.

Gli altri alunni della scuola erano tornati a casa o stavano giocando nei giardinetti. Mentre a lui toccava sgobbare. Bel ringraziamento per chi aveva appena salvato la scuola!

I suoi amici poi si erano salvati dalla punizione, perché era stata una sua idea e l'aveva attuata nonostante Millicent e Louis avessero cercato di dissuaderlo.

“Perché vuoi sempre fare di testa tua?”, gli ripeteva Millicent “Perché insisti nel dare retta a quella rivista? Gli alieni non esistono”

Ah, sacrilegio! Come aveva osato infangare di disonore la sua rivista preferita!

Era una delle poche riviste che parlavano di alieni, mostri e fenomeni soprannaturali. E gli alieni esistevano, ne era certo. Era vero che nelle occasioni che gli sembrava di arrivare a un passo dal mettersi in contatto con loro alla fine si rivelava una fregatura o un equivoco. Però lui era certo che prima o poi li avrebbe incontrati. Era solo questione di tenacia, e lui ne aveva tanta.

  * Donald, datti una mossa. Vorrei tornare a casa entro stasera- gli disse da lontano il bidello un po' scocciato.

  * Sì, sì- rispose seccato.




Tornò a impregnare la spugna di acqua del secchio. La sostanza per fortuna stava andando via, la vedeva scivolare fino al pavimento.

“Perché sei così ossessionato dagli alieni?”, ricordò che gli disse Betty Lou in un occasione.

Non è che fosse _ossessionato_ dagli alieni... è che a volte credere in qualcosa che andasse oltre l'immaginazione, gli faceva sperare che anche l'impossibile fosse fattibile.

I tanti misteri dell'universo e tutto quello che lo circondava... la possibilità della vita dopo la morte...

Voleva crederci, ne aveva _bisogno_.

 

* * *

Piccola precisazione: gli Sgnakuz esistono per davvero… ma solo nel mondo di Monster Allergy XD (per chi non lo sapesse, Monster Allergy è il titolo di un fumetto tutto italiano pubblicato diversi anni fa)

* * *

Che dite? Come sta andando la storia? 

Sì, sono capitoli un po’ corti, ma ho visto che si usa far così ormai. In realtà sono abituata a scrivere capitoli lunghi come rotoli di carta igienica, ma in questo caso mi trovo meglio così. Anche perché trattandosi di piccole scene dal punto di Donald (e non solo) in distinti momenti, sarebbe stato un po’ laborioso metterli tutti insieme. Ma tutto è ugualmente collegabile in un’unica storia. 

 


	8. Cap. 7

**Cap. 7**

 

Osservò la reazione dei suoi amici. Erano tutti entusiasti all'iniziativa della maestra.

In occasione di una vecchia festa del paese, avrebbero fatto dei pensierini da dare ai genitori come simbolo di _gratitudine_.

Solitamente la festa si festeggiava da anni come festa familiare con pranzi sontuosi e alcune pietanze che erano di tradizione, e poi si passava tutto il pomeriggio al parco. Era come la festa del Ringraziamento che si festeggiava in tutta America, però questa era la festa solo di Quack Town, di cui rivendicava i diritti visto che era una tradizione nata ai tempi della creazione del paese.

Il tema era sempre stato “la gratitudine”, ma con il tempo era andato dimenticato con le nuove generazioni. Cosicché la maestra aveva tirato fuori questa festa come una scusa per un compito extra da far fare ai suoi studenti.

Come se non avessero già abbastanza compiti e meno tempo per giocare!

Ma non poteva certo ribellarsi, visto che tutta la scuola aveva accettato entusiasta. E poi, c'era un lato positivo: si potevano usare i laboratori di artistica per creare qualcosa, e la maestra non aveva specificato cosa o come, quindi ci si poteva sbizzarrire come si voleva.

Louis e Millicent si erano messi subito all'opera trafficando con qualcosa, Betty Lou era più lenta perché era molto precisa nei suoi disegni e Tom... be', non si capiva cosa facesse, perché stava già da un quarto d'ora a fissare un pezzo di argilla.

Mentre lui... guardava soddisfatto la sua opera appena ultimata. Rispetto agli altri, quando voleva sapeva ingegnarsi in qualcosa di creativo. E sarebbe stato un bel regalo per la nonna.

Sorrise soddisfatto.

Sua nonna non era sua madre, ma si era sempre preso cura di lui come se lo fosse, per questo gli era molto grato.

Anche perché, se anche avesse voluto fare qualcosa per i suoi genitori... non ci sarebbe stato un posto dove consegnarlo o qualcuno a riceverlo.

Cercò di distrarsi guardando gli altri mentre si davano da fare e la maestra passava da ciascuno di loro a controllare.

Ricordò che dopo aver esposto la sua proposta, la maestra era venuta da lui in disparte. Forse aveva intuito il suo disappunto per quel compito o forse aveva compreso il suo disagio.

Con dolcezza e comprensione gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandogli.

“Non ha importanza a chi. L'importante è il pensiero e il sentimento dietro al gesto”

Ed era per questo che il primo pensiero era venuto alla nonna. Del resto, lei gli faceva sempre dei bei regali, anche privandosi di qualcosa.

Poi guardandosi intorno notò dei tappi di bottiglia di alluminio. Gli avanzava ancora del tempo prima del suono della campanella. Così ci si fiondò e mentre sentiva Tom dare dei colpi secchi al pezzo d'argilla, lui iniziò a modellare il metallo e poi darci una mano di pittura.

Dopo alcuni minuti suonò la campanella e sentì tutto il trambusto degli studenti nell'affrettarsi a mettere via le cose. Lui non si mosse ancora e guardò soddisfatto la sua opera. Ai suoi occhi era un capolavoro anche se fatto da un paperotto.

Era curioso di vedere la sua espressione quando glielo avrebbe dato.

I suoi amici lo chiamarono, mentre anche Tom si apprestava a mettere via il suo lavoro.

Donald raggiunse il gruppetto e insieme uscirono dalla scuola.

Sorrise mentre tornava a casa con appresso i due regali sottobraccio, senza sapere che da lì a qualche giorno, avrebbe gettato a terra con rabbia uno dei due.

 *******************************************

Questa è la prima, di altri capitoli che verranno, che è stata spezzettata in più parti. Il seguito prossimamente.

Commentate per dirmi cosa ne pensate della fic ^^


	9. Cap. 8

**Cap. 8**

Era furioso, di una rabbia che solo chi lo conosceva poteva non esserne sorpreso.

Perché non era una novità che Donald Duck perdesse le staffe. E quando lo faceva non c'era ostacolo al mondo che potesse trattenerlo.

Era una caratteristica che aveva ereditato dai suoi genitori, entrambi dei rissosi per natura. Forse nella famiglia quella più calma era Della.

Gli avevano commentato una volta i suoi parenti, che il giorno che era uscito dal guscio aveva già dato spettacolo di rissosità.

Quindi perdere facilmente la pazienza era una caratteristica che chi lo conosceva, era abituato a vedere.

Non è che andasse in incandescenza ogni giorno, né che attaccasse briga di sua volontà. Succedeva e basta. Ma per il resto del tempo era un paperotto normalissimo, vivace e curioso.

Di solito era proprio Della a calmarlo, ma lei si trovava in un'altra città. E l'unica rimasta era Nonna Elvira. Lei con i suoi toni gentili e comprensivi, con un immensa pazienza, e la saggezza di una che aveva lavorato duramente nella sua vita.

Ma quella volta non aveva potuto fare niente. Perché se c'era di mezzo _lui_ , Donald era come una mina pronta a esplodere.

E dire che quel giorno era iniziato nel più pacifico dei modi.

La nonna aveva preparato le pietanze tradizionali della festa di Quack Town. Donald l'aveva aiutata ad apparecchiare e aveva dato da mangiare alla capretta Billy, in modo che non disturbasse durante il pranzo. E poi era arrivato _lui_ , come ogni anno, in occasione della festa.

Era entrato con la sua solita palandrana e cappello a cilindro. La nonna lo aveva accolto come ogni volta come un amico di vecchia data, mentre il paperotto rimaneva in disparte a osservarlo con diffidenza.

Scrooge McDuck era il papero più ricco di Duckburg... no, forse del mondo. Aveva industrie, terreni, miniere e tutto ciò che potesse fruttargli soldi. E viveva in un grosso edificio pieno di monete, un numero infinito di monetine. Si diceva che nuotasse in quel mare di monete, ma sinceramente non lo aveva mai visto di persona.

Era il papero che si sarebbe potuto permettere qualsiasi lusso, eppure andava con una palandrana consumata e ghette di chissà quale epoca. Inoltre le volte che veniva alla fattoria, era per scroccare un pranzo o qualsiasi altra cosa appena sfornata.

Nonna Elvira non si era lamentata neanche una volta, anzi era sempre felice di poter ricevere il burbero papero e offrirgli qualcosa. Come in occasione di quella festa.

Tutto si sarebbe svolto pacificamente quel giorno, Donald si era ripromesso di non bisticciare con il papero in occasione della festa, però la situazione aveva preso una strana piega e nel giro di alcuni minuti erano volate parole di rabbia.

Non ricordava bene chi avesse iniziato e chi avesse detto cosa, ma sapeva che era stato lui a ferirlo con le sue parole taglienti. Come sempre.

E da cosa ha scaturito altra cosa. Donald aveva preso un pacchettino incartato e lo aveva sbattuto a terra con rabbia davanti a lui. La scatoletta si era aperta in due, facendo uscire qualcosa di metallico luccicante, ammaccata per l'impatto. E senza dire altro, uscì di corsa da casa, lasciando lì una papera preoccupata e un papero incredulo fermo nella sua posizione.

Ora stava correndo lungo il percorso che attraversava il bosco. Era così furioso che c'era voluto una lunga corsa per poter scaricare l'energia e sentirsi sufficiente lontano dalla fattoria, e da lui.

Una volta fermo e con il fiatone per la corsa, sentì bruciare gli occhi. Sbattendo le palpebre delle lacrime caddero giù. Cercò di strofinarsi gli occhi con il braccio, ma le lacrime gli scivolavano dagli occhi contro il suo volere. Sentì dell'amarezza risalirgli in gola. Una sensazione simile a quel giorno di pioggia in cui stringeva una mano e si riprometteva di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Perché era così difficile andare d'accordo con quel papero? Perché non gli era potuto capitare un altro zio, uno qualsiasi?

Perché semplicemente non poteva arrendersi davanti all'evidenza e accettarlo per così com'era? Perché ingenuamente nutriva la speranza del suo possibile cambiamento? Affinché per una volta non lo guardasse con quello sguardo gelido, facendolo sentire così... così... _sbagliato_.

Si lasciò cadere a terra vicino a un grosso albero e abbracciò le sue ginocchia. Intorno a lui c'erano altri alberi e il terreno si era fatto più pendente e irregolare.

Non sapeva neanche come si era spinto fin lì, con il sole che calava velocemente e immergeva il bosco in una semi oscurità. Non è che avesse paura, era un paperotto coraggioso e temerario, ma gli era stato insegnato che era sempre meglio essere prudenti quando ci si inoltrava in un bosco.

Si rialzò lentamente e si guardò in giro. Non vedeva il sentiero principale, doveva aver deviato in qualche punto senza accorgersene. L'unica era rimettersi in marcia, prima che facesse notte e diventasse più difficile trovare il sentiero di casa.

Sospirò. Non è che avesse tanta voglia di tornare alla fattoria, ma non voleva far preoccupare la nonna. E poi forse, lo zio se n'era già andato. Di solito era così quando litigavano. Si bisticciava, ognuno se ne andava per la sua strada, e poi quando si rincontravano era tutto come prima.

Se pensava al tempo perso per preparargli il regalo da dargli e la vergogna che provava in quel momento. Per cosa, poi? Gratitudine? Scrooge non sapeva neanche cosa volesse significare e tanto meno era un papero per cui uno poteva provare tale sentimento.

Si sentiva così sciocco.

Aveva sbattuto il regalo senza tanti complimenti davanti allo zio. Non sapeva neanche cosa voleva dimostrargli con quel gesto.

Ma sapeva cosa significava per lui. Un regalo di gratitudine... un regalo da dare ai genitori... lui però non aveva dei genitori a cui darlo, perciò...

_Non ha importanza a chi. L'importante è il pensiero e il sentimento dietro al gesto._

E per lui lo zio Scrooge era...

Non fece in tempo a terminare il pensiero, che sentì mancargli la terra sotto i piedi.

* * *

 

Non finisce qui. L’altra parte, è nel prossimo capitolo.

 


	10. Cap. 9

**Cap. 9**

Ricordava tante cose. Alcune confuse e altre nitide, come impresse nella sua memoria.

Ricordava come un abbraccio pieno di calore lo avvolse a lui e a Della sugli scalini della fattoria, da una papera bionda che a fatica cercava di trattenere le lacrime, e nelle poche parole che pronunciò si poté percepire tutto il suo dolore.

Ricordava come l'emozione di un'avventura appena vissuta con la sorella scivolasse lentamente dal corpo, lasciandogli dentro solo del vuoto.

Non ricordava di aver pianto, né in quel momento, né qualche giorno dopo. In effetti i giorni a seguire erano un po' sbiaditi e confusi nella sua memoria. C'era gente, ne era certo, ricordava le voci bisbigliate, e poi ricordava la pioggia. Sì, era un giorno di pioggia.

E poi altri frammenti di ricordi, uno accavallato all'altro. Non ricordava neanche se stesse sognando, ma poteva ricordare dei sentimenti di rabbia.

Una rabbia che gli ricordava altri episodi vissuti, tra cui uno di lui che gettava a terra una scatolina. Ma perché era così importante per lui, tanto da farlo arrabbiare?

Non doveva significare niente, era solo un pensiero, niente di così prezioso. Eppure aveva perso le staffe, facendo una pessima figura davanti alla nonna, che colpa non ne aveva per quel litigio.

Non era niente di importante, giusto?

E allora perché si sentiva così? Non era rabbia, no... era piuttosto... tristezza?

Ed era un sentimento che lo metteva a disagio. Non voleva provarlo. Preferiva di gran lunga la collera. Perché non feriva.

Quindi decise di sopprimere quel sentimento negativo e far riemergere solo sentimenti felici.

E in quel tepore di ricordi felici, si formò davanti a lui una sagoma di una persona... qualcuno che lo stava chiamando... sentiva il suo nome pronunciato da una voce alterata e angosciata.

Non riusciva a vederlo nitidamente, ma sentiva familiare quel tono di voce. Era però come essere lontano distante anni luce.

Che fosse un alieno venuto apposta per lui?

Cavoli, non poteva perdere l'occasione, doveva parlargli, doveva chiedergli... fargli tante domande... e invece non aveva neanche la forza di muovere un muscolo.

E poi sentì quella strana sensazione, come se si sollevasse dal suolo... forse l'alieno lo stava prelevando per portarlo nella sua navicella?

E forse l'alieno l'aveva appena portato nel suo abitacolo, perché si sentiva invadere il corpo di un tepore piacevole.

Si chiese se la navicella fosse già partita, perché sentiva anche dei piccoli sobbalzi. Allora forse stava lasciando la terra? Avrebbe voluto prima salutare la nonna e anche Della. Dovevano sapere dove stava andando e che sarebbe ritornato per loro. E che il suo non era un abbandono. Non avrebbe mai voluto che soffrissero per lui.

_Donald... Donald..._

Di nuovo una voce che lo chiamava, ma questa volta il timbro di voce più dolce sembrava a pochi passi. O più semplicemente a portata di mano, perché quando tentò di muoverla, qualcuno gliela strinse. Una nuova sagoma si formò davanti ai suoi occhi, che lentamente prendeva consistenza e nitidezza.

  * Donald... tesoro... mi senti?




Riconobbe finalmente la papera che aveva davanti.

  * No... nonna- pronunciò lui mezzo sonnolento.

  * Donald! Che spavento mi hai fatto prendere!- sentì le sue braccia avvolgerlo con forza. E capì che era tutto reale.

  * Nonna... gli alieni... dove sono?- cercò di guardarsi intorno con fatica, capendo poi di essere sdraiato nel suo letto.




La nonna lo stava fissando con uno sguardo perplesso e incerto, quasi incredula per la domanda appena fatta. Ma poi scoppiò in una risata di sollievo e tornò a stringerlo.

Non capì esattamente cosa fosse successo prima del suo risveglio. Credeva di essere stato via per giorni, ma invece erano passati sì e no due ore da quando era scappato nel bosco.

Non sapeva se gli alieni erano stati realmente lì per lui, ma nella sua mente laboriosa non c'erano dubbi che fosse così. Quelle sensazioni provate mentre era in uno stato di coma... era stato sicuramente rapito da qualche alieno, che poi lo aveva riportato alla fattoria.

Forse perché avevano capito quanto Donald desiderasse poter stare con la nonna, nonostante il suo desiderio di conoscerli. Quindi lo avevano lasciato e gli avevano cancellato i ricordi sull'accaduto.

Quella sarebbe stata la prima notizia che avrebbe dato ai suoi amici, appena tornato a scuola. Perché magari erano rimaste delle tracce di qualche alieno vicino alla fattoria e lui e i suoi amici lo avrebbero cercato.

La nonna non aveva mai spiegato come lo avesse trovato, né come lo avesse trasportato fino in stanza sua. Quando glielo chiedeva, lei si limitava a un sorriso tra il divertito e il... triste?

Non aveva neanche accennato al litigio accaduto durante la festa, e di questo era grato perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era affrontare l'argomento. E poi era sollevato, che nonostante la fuga e la preoccupazione, la nonna non ce l'avesse con lui.

Sul comodino del salotto c'era in bella mostra il regalo fatto alla nonna. Almeno lei aveva apprezzato e lo esibiva con orgoglio.

L'altro regalo che aveva fatto, doveva essere finito nella spazzatura dopo averlo gettato in quel modo.

Ma poco importava. Non era importante.

Ciò che gli premeva di più era andare a indagare con i suoi amici. Chissà che gli alieni non tornassero.

 


	11. Cap. 10

CAP. 10

 

A Quack Town c'erano tanti spazi verdi dove poter giocare e poter intraprendere attività ricreative.

Motivo per cui molti campeggi scolastici venivano svolti nella periferia di Duckburg. A Quack Town per esempio venivano diverse scolaresche verso primavera, un modo per far apprezzare ai bambini di città l'esperienza di una notte in campagna. E insieme a loro, c'erano anche gli alunni di Quack Town ad affiancarli.

Per Donald il campeggio non era niente di così spettacolare. Sì, insomma, lui viveva in campagna e con i suoi amici molte volte avevano raggiunto luoghi difficili e pericolosi. Perciò era abituato a dormire all'aperto, agli animali selvatici, e ai disagi della privazione delle comodità.

Lo stesso non poteva dire dei bambini di città, ogni anno era una sfilata di damerini tutti vestiti alla moda e che non avevano la minima idea di come piantare una tenda. Era quasi un divertimento vederli all'opera. E poi ogni volta che un pullman li portava al paese, loro storcevano il muso guardando gli altri studenti di Quack Town, quasi come si trovassero in un letamaio.

Betty Lou si scandalizzava ogni volta, perché si considerava la bambina più alla moda, ma ogni volta che faceva il confronto con loro, si sentiva sminuita.

Quindi Donald provava una certa soddisfazione morale su quei bambini di città, ogni volta che li stracciava nelle varie gare.

La sfortuna volle però che quell'anno fosse stata estratta la classe di Gladstone a venire.

E questo significava solo guai, nel suo caso. Perché quando la fortuna voleva far risaltare il suo beniamino, pensava bene di mettere in difficoltà proprio lui, Donald. Se avesse anche solo tentato di partecipare a una sola gara, cosa gli avrebbe fatto la fortuna di suo cugino?

  * Non fare il drammatico- cercò di incoraggiarlo Louis- D'accordo che la fortuna di tuo cugino è alquanto... particolare. Ma questo non significa che tu non possa vincere.

  * Già, le probabilità che avvengano un'altra serie di strani incidenti sono pressoché rare.




Oh be', questo lo dicevano perché non avevano ancora visto pienamente all'opera la fortuna del cugino.

  * Ergh! Ergh!- ridacchiò il biondino Tom- La melanzana ha solo paura!

  * Io non paura di niente!- ribatté lui provocato dalle parole di Tom.

  * E allora partecipa con tutti noi- insistette Louis con un sorriso- Vedrai che anche quest'anno li batteremo.

  * Inoltre è anche un modo per stare tutti insieme- disse Millicent.




Avrebbe dovuto ribadire il suo _no_ alle loro insistenze, un _no_ con tanta ostinazione come lo faceva con gli articoli su Amazing Papers, però si lasciò guidare dalle buone intenzioni degli amici.

E se ne pentì, ovviamente.

Perché una cosa era sicura: dove c'era suo cugino, anche il più atletico dei bambini avrebbe perso.

Avevano fatto appena tre giochi e suo cugino aveva vinto... senza neanche muovere un dito! Letteralmente. Si era limitato a rimanere dietro la linea e tutti i concorrenti avevano perso.

Cominciava a credere che la sua fortuna aumentasse di anno in anno.

Si sentì talmente frustrato, che decise di allontanarsi dal luogo di giochi. Se stava sufficientemente lontano, la fortuna di Gastone lo avrebbe lasciato in pace per un po'.

Ma a quanto pare non era l'unico a essersi allontanato dalla base, perché vide un cespuglio da cui usciva una piccola coda bianca scuotersi come se ci fosse qualcuno dentro. Ne uscì il viso di una paperetta sporco di terra e foglie, che alzando lo sguardo al di fuori del cespuglio, lo individuò e sussultò, rifugiandosi subito di nuovo dentro.

  * Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento!- disse la vocina.

  * Vorrai dire che _tu_ hai fatto prendere uno spavento a me- sottolineò lui mentre si avvicinava incuriosito al cespuglio- Che cosa stai facendo?

  * N-niente!- esclamò subito.

  * E allora perché stai dentro un cespuglio?

  * Non ha importanza! Lasciami stare.




Ma Donald non era certo un paperotto a cui si poteva dire no, se c'era di mezzo la sua curiosità. Si chinò e si intrufolò dentro.

  * C-cosa fai!- esclamò la paperetta agitata.

  * Non vedo niente- commentò lui guardandosi intorno e forse un po' deluso di non vedere qualcosa di straordinario dentro il cespuglio- Perché allora sei qui? Non dovresti essere con gli altri della tua classe?

  * Perché non posso, ecco- puntualizzò lei. Donald però la guardò senza capire, anche se era difficile che lei lo notasse per la scarsa luminosità- … ho perso una cosa e la stavo cercando- ammise infine.

  * Di che si tratta? Posso aiutarti. Perché non usciamo, così iniziamo subito a...

  * Ho già cercato io, ma questo posto è pieno di trappole e buche- borbottò frustrata- Sarei dovuta rimanere a casa.

  * Di cosa si tratta?




La paperotta sembrò un dubbiosa nel dirlo perché non rispose subito.

  * … di un cerchietto. Qualcuno me l'ha preso per scherzo e l'ha lanciato. Senza di quello... mi sento così sempliciotta, banale. Non posso farmi vedere in queste condizioni. Cosa direbbero di me i miei compagni?- spiegò triste, come se l'altro interlocutore potesse comprendere la gravità della situazione.




Il paperotto però non lo capiva. Anche Millicent ne aveva uno però non gli sembrava così essenziale per lei. Ma intuiva che doveva trattarsi di uno di quei incomprensibili discorsi da femmina. E Betty Lou era la regina indiscussa, lei avrebbe capito sicuramente.

  * Aspetta, il posto è grande, ma se siamo in tanti potremmo avere qualche possibilità- propose lui alzandosi in piedi.

  * Ti ho già detto che non voglio vedere nessuno- cercò di trattenerlo dalla manica.

  * Ma se non chiediamo aiuto, non lo troverai mai.

  * Non ha importanza- abbassò lo sguardo triste- Attenderò che si faccia buio, prima di rientrare.

  * Ma è assurdo- commentò senza problemi, chinandosi di nuovo- Vorresti perderti il campeggio per questo motivo? I tuoi compagni non si chiederanno dove sei finita?

  * N-non è assurdo!- ribatté lei offesa- E poi...- spostò lo sguardo da un'altra parte e si toccò la testa- Sono stati loro a farmi questo scherzo.




Lui la fissò ancora senza capire, però dalla poca luce poteva intravedere l'espressione triste di lei.

E per un attimo gli riportò alla mente un'altra paperetta che gli stringeva la mano, con gli occhi in lacrime e un espressione molto addolorata. Che con una vocina debole, gli domandò...

_Cosa ne sarà ora di noi?_

  * Non ti arrendere!- esclamò d'improvviso, uscendo dal ricordo e facendo quasi sussultare la paperetta- Che importa di loro! E se ti infastidiscono, reagisci!- disse con foga facendo il gesto di dare pugni, per poi pensarci su e cambiare idea- O urlagli contro, di solito funziona.




Lei abbozzò un sorriso divertito. Lui però non lo notò concentrato com'era nel parlare.

  * Aspettami qui, ora torno- si alzò- Tranquilla, nessuno dei miei amici ti giudicherà- rassicurò e poi uscì dal cespuglio per andare a recuperare i suoi amici.




Li trovò in disparte, mentre le gare continuavano a svolgersi e Gladstone era il beniamino della sua classe. Senza dare spiegazioni, li quasi costrinse a seguirlo, per poi spiegargli la situazione man mano che raggiungevano il posto.

  * Oh cara! È una tragedia, come ti capisco!- Betty fu la prima ad andarle incontro, mentre Tom aveva probabilmente la stessa faccia di Donald al principio.

  * Non capisco. Era un cerchietto di diamanti?- fece il biondino.

  * Oh, i maschi!- sbuffò la biondina- Voi mettereste allo stesso livello un abito economico con uno di Paper Versacci.

  * … chi?- fece ancora più confuso, con in bocca il suo solito lecca-lecca.

  * Non chiedere Tom- bisbigliò Donald dandogli un colpetto- O finisce che ci faranno un discorso dettagliato di ore.




Dopo una sintetica -per loro fortuna- descrizione dell'oggetto, si misero alla ricerca. Louis indicò le zone più probabili, ma dopo un ora erano al punto di partenza.

I giochi dovevano essere finiti e presto gli insegnanti avrebbero richiamato i suoi studenti alla base.

Avrebbero iniziato a gettare la spugna, se non fosse che all'ultimo Donald ricordò che lì vicino c'era un piccolo ruscello fangoso.

Provarono ad andarci, per poi in effetti trovarlo lì, immerso nel bagnato fangoso.

  * Potresti tentare di ripulirlo- cercò di dire Louis, però lo sguardo di Betty gli aveva fatto capire di aver detto un immensa sciocchezza.

  * No, ormai è inutilizzabile- disse triste la paperetta, guardando sconfitta il cerchietto- Ma grazie a tutti per avermi aiutata.




Un fischio in lontananza li distrasse.

  * Devono essere gli insegnanti- disse Millicent- Dobbiamo tornare indietro prima che si accorgano che ci siamo allontanati.




Così a malincuore dovettero tornare alla base. Donald osservò lo sguardo triste della paperetta, e sembrò fargli più male di una sconfitta da parte di Gladstone. Non gli piaceva deludere le aspettative. Con sua sorella sapeva sempre come tirarla su di morale, ma con gli altri non era semplice.

Poi guardando in basso, fece caso alla sua blusa da marinaio preferita. Senza pensarci si sfilò il fiocco rosso e voltandosi verso di lei, glielo offrì.

  * So che non può compensare la perdita del tuo cerchietto, ma almeno avrai qualcosa da mettere al suo posto. Fintanto che non torni a casa- suggerì il paperotto.




Lei lo guardò sorpresa e un po' perplessa, ma accettò di allacciarsi in testa il fiocco.

  * Ti sta bene- commentò lui. Anche gli altri erano d'accordo, era solo un vecchio fiocco, ma faceva risaltare il viso della paperetta.




Lei sembrò soddisfatta del risultato, perché iniziò a sorridere. E questo bastò a risollevargli il morale a Donald.

Poi tutti insieme ritornarono dai loro rispettivi gruppi e insegnanti.

Per tutta la durata del campeggio, Donald rivide la paperetta solo una volta di sfuggita mentre saliva sul pullman per tornare a casa. Indossava ancora il fiocco rosso.

Avrebbe voluto salutarla, ma all'ultimo ricordò di non essersi presentato e neanche averle chiesto il suo nome.

Be', non aveva importanza. Ciò che importava è che nonostante la presenza di suo cugino, non era andata così male la giornata.

 


	12. Cap. 11

CAP. 11

Quando aveva parlato di Fethry, in realtà aveva dimenticato di menzionare un altro cugino, ossia il fratello. Abner era il più grande di loro e quello con cui si faceva più fatica a fare amicizia. E non solo per il suo aspetto da bullo e i suoi atteggiamenti da attacca briga, ma anche per la poca stima che aveva nei loro confronti.

Come cugini avevano cercato di andare d'accordo con lui, ma non era semplice. Lui non aveva la minima intenzione di fare altrettanto. Aveva fatto piangere almeno una volta ciascuno di loro. Neppure la fortuna di Gladstone lo aveva potuto evitare.

Così avevano preso a evitarlo quando c'erano le riunioni di parenti. Però inevitabilmente lui si riuniva con loro. E non si poteva protestare, perché erano proprio i parenti a mandare il più grande a tenerli d'occhio. Certo, loro mica vedevano quanto fosse pessimo negli scherzi che gli facevano.

Una volta per colpa sua aveva finito per bruciacchiarsi la coda, e non era neanche clemente con le femmine visto che non si era fatto problemi a far cadere Della in un pozzo, per fortuna pieno di acqua. Quel giorno si era arrabbiato molto con il cugino e aveva tentato di dargli un pugno, ma l'esperienza e la stazza del cugino maggiore avevano avuto la meglio su di lui.

Della però aveva proposto di fargliela pagare con la stessa moneta, quindi si erano ingegnati a fargli qualche scherzetto, così che gli passasse la voglia di prendersela con loro. E per un po' li lasciò in pace.

Abner non era un cugino piacevole, ma non era questo che lo irritava di lui.

Quando era nato il suo fratellino Fethry, credevano che questo lo avrebbe addolcito un po'. Ma si sbagliavano. Abner era anche un po' più cattivello con il giovane fratello, che piccolo com'era non se ne accorgeva e credeva che era solo una manifestazione di affetto.

Erano sempre loro a dover intervenire per impedire a Abner di esagerare con il piccolo, preferivano essere loro i bersagli dei suoi scherzi piuttosto che se la prendesse con Fethry.

E quando era ora di tornare a casa, Donald non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi di Fethry.

 _Va tutto bene_ , si diceva. A casa c'erano i genitori che lo controllavano. Abner non avrebbe potuto fare danni.

Fethry era ingenuo, è vero, ma avrebbe detto ai genitori se il fratello faceva il dispettoso?

Anche Della era dello stesso pensiero, visto che aveva lo stesso sguardo impotente.

Lui e Della avevano avuto momenti di litigio e discussione, era normale, ma non erano mai arrivati alle mani. Forse perché tra loro c'era un legame più profondo, essendo gemelli. Lo stesso però non potevano dire di Abner e Fethry.

Fu un giorno, che stanco della prepotenza del cugino maggiore lo affrontò di nuovo. Sapeva che era l'unico in grado di farlo. Non voleva coinvolgere Della, e Gladstone non era un tipo da rissa.

Era arrabbiato con Abner per aver lasciato vicino alla ferrovia il fratellino Fethry.

“Era uno scherzo, non gli sarebbe successo niente”, si era difeso lui e nel frattempo sghignazzava.

Sentendo il suo tono disinteressato, qualcosa gli scattò dentro la testa che lo fece agire senza pensare. Con un balzo si lanciò contro di lui.

“Ehi, che problemi hai!”, aveva detto il cugino quasi sorpreso dalla reazione del marinaio.

“Il mio problema sei tu!”, gli aveva risposto a tono.

Avevano ingaggiato una lotta ruzzolando per terra e strattonandosi dai vestiti, e avrebbe vinto Abner come al solito se non fosse che, nonostante Donald fosse il più debole, quando si trattava della sua famiglia era come se acquisisse nuova forza. E non seppe come ma riuscì a farlo stancarlo prima.

Della non ne era contenta, per lei non era la violenza la risposta, ma in quel caso era l'unico modo per far ragionare il cugino.

E infatti non servì a cambiarlo, ma almeno bastò per tenerlo a distanza da loro e Fethry. Le volte che si riunivano, si limitava a farsi i fatti suoi senza disturbare. In seguito poi smise di venire alla fattoria, lasciando andare solo Fethry, perché da quanto avevano riferito i genitori era impegnato in nuove attività.

Ma a loro andava bene anche così, non avrebbero sentito la mancanza dei suoi scherzi.

Non ricordava bene, ma forse era da quell'episodio che Fethry iniziò a seguirlo ovunque.

 


	13. Cap. 12

**CAPITOLO 12**

Da quando si era stabilito dalla nonna aveva preso l'abitudine di aspettare il postino che puntualmente portava posta per lui. Lo avvistava dalla sua cameretta e letteralmente gli balzava incontro.

Il postino ormai era abituato a quell'irruento paperotto, ma le prime volte si era preso qualche spavento credendo che volesse attaccarlo. Perché non era solo lui a venirgli incontro, ma anche la sua capretta Billy che un paio di volte lo aveva steso o mangiato la corrispondenza che trasportava.

Ma ciononostante aveva continuato a portare la posta a quella fattoria, perché lo sentiva come dovere verso un paperotto che attendeva con impazienza una lettera. Lettera che arrivava dalla Scozia puntualmente ogni mese.

E mentre la signora Elvira firmava per ricevere le altre lettere, il piccolo marinaio si fiondava nella sua cameretta per leggere senza essere disturbato.

Ogni mese la sorella Della scriveva una lettera e gli raccontava della Scozia, di zia Matilda, dei posti che visitava, del castello dei McDuck, della scuola e di tante altre cose. Era sempre entusiasta in tutto ciò che faceva e apprendeva, ed era felice di poter condividere con lui tutte le scoperte.

Donald faceva altrettanto. Gli scriveva della nonna, della capretta Billy, degli altri animali della fattoria, e poi degli amici, della scuola e anche dei cugini che venivano a trovarlo.

Poi lei chiedeva dello zio Scrooge. E solo in quel caso, mentiva. Non se la sentiva di raccontargli dei dissapori tra lui e il miliardario. Conoscendola, si sarebbe rattristata.

Ricordava che le prime lettere di lei erano sempre malinconiche, soffriva molto per la distanza e la separazione con il fratello. Per questo Donald cercava di essere il più allegro possibile nelle lettere che le mandava, anche a costo di omettere dei dettagli poco felici. Voleva assicurarsi di farla sorridere. Se non potevano stare insieme, allora questa era l'unica cosa che poteva fare per lei.

Così una volta al mese Donald dedicava del tempo alla lettura della sua lettera e risponderle il giorno stesso.

Ma poi la corrispondenza iniziò a ritardare e arrivare una lettera ogni due mesi. La nonna ipotizzava che potevano esserci problemi alle Poste o che Della fosse un po' impegnata per scrivere regolarmente ogni mese.

Però lui lo escludeva, perché era certo che non ci fosse qualcosa di più importante che scrivere a suo fratello gemello. Ma forse era vero che c'erano problemi con la posta, magari qualche complotto misterioso per rubare la corrispondenza di tutto il mondo.

Ciononostante lui avrebbe continuato ad attendere, sentiva che era suo dovere come fratello.

Fino a che una lettera tardò tre mesi ad arrivare.

Non era lunga come al suo solito e la calligrafia sembrava un po' affrettata.

Nella lettera la sorella spiegava vagamente il perché del ritardo nel rispondere, dando la colpa alle tante attività che stava svolgendo e che assorbivano il suo tempo. Motivo per cui non sarebbe tornata a Quack Town per quell'estate, così come avevano programmato il giorno che si erano separati. Inoltre le dispiaceva dover pesare sulle spese di zia Matilda per un biglietto, che già si dava da fare per non farle mancare niente.

Lo comprendeva, Donald. La zia Matilda si era presa presa l'impegno di un pargolo non suo ed era già una bella responsabilità. Probabilmente l'idea di tornare a Duckburg non doveva entusiasmarla molto, quel luogo le riportava solo tristi ricordi. E certamente non avrebbe fatto viaggiare da sola una paperetta.

La lettera di Della continuava assicurandogli che l'estate dopo si sarebbero rivisti e che avrebbero passato molto tempo a giocare insieme, come sempre avevano fatto. Nelle ultime righe aggiunge di farsi viva più spesso e mandargli tante foto.

Donald ripiega la lettera e se la appoggia al petto. Una sensazione di tristezza e sconforto lo invade per un momento guardando fuori dalla finestra. Ma poi si obbliga a sorridere.

Era solo un contrattempo, Della sarebbe tornata ugualmente l'estate dopo, glielo aveva promesso.

_Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità._

Ma Della non sarebbe tornata a Quack Town l'anno dopo e neanche quello seguente. Non lo sapeva ma quella lettera che stringeva tra le mani sarebbe stata l'ultima a distanza di un anno.

* * *

 

Ok, ho finito i capitoli che avevo in archivio, quindi ora aggiornerò meno frequentemente, a seconda del tempo che ho.

 


	14. Cap. 13

CAPITOLO 13

 

  * Ti supplico nonna!- un paperotto con giubba da marinaio si inginocchiò davanti a una papera bionda incrociando le dita in gesto di supplica.

  * Donald, ne avevamo già parlato, è solo per un giorno.

  * Ma non posso badare io alla fattoria? Non è la prima volta che lo faccio.

  * Appunto, non mi fido più dopo che hai fatto scappare gli animali e rischiato di far appiccare un incendio nel fienile.

  * Ma non l'ho fatto apposta. Billy mi ha spinto e...

  * Non insistere Donald, non mi farai cambiare idea.




Il paperotto gonfiò le guance in segno di protesta e alzandosi in piedi, incrociò le braccia piumate. La papera bionda sospirò paziente e tirò fuori dalla tasca una moneta.

  * Ascolta Donald, so che adesso sei contrariato, ma vedrai che ti divertirai con tuo zio- gli lasciò la moneta tra le mani- Nel caso ti venisse voglia di mangiare un gelato- aggiunse con un sorriso gentile accarezzandolo sulla testa.




Lui guardò la nonna e poi la moneta. Non poté evitare di sbuffare sconsolato. Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito passare mesi con Tom e la sua fissa per i dolci, piuttosto di passare un solo giorno con lo zio. E solo per un colpa di un evento che doveva assistere la nonna.

Nello stesso momento un auto si avvicinò alla fattoria, poteva sentire alle sue spalle il rumore delle ruote, e una sensazione di disagio e tensione gli passò tra le piume.

  * Ecco che sta arrivando tuo zio- il paperotto si girò a guardare la limousine nera- Mi raccomando, comportati bene.

  * Sì, nonna- lui roteò gli occhi pensando tra sé e sé che la raccomandazione avrebbe dovuto darla al papero che stava arrivando.




La macchina si fermò a pochi metri dalla casa, e dal lato del guidatore scese qualcuno. I due paperi attesero pazienti vicino ai gradini dell'ingresso. Solo che, non era esattamente la persona che si sarebbero aspettati di vedere.

  * Buongiorno signora Elvira Coot- disse la persona dai atteggiamenti cortesi ed educati con un leggero inchino, per poi si rivolgersi al piccolo paperotto che era rimasto accanto alla nonna- Buongiorno signorino Donald. È un piacere rivederla. Sono qui per conto di suo zio.

  * Buongiorno Battista- ricambiò il saluto la papera- Ti ringrazio di essere venuto, anche se... mi sarei aspettata di vedere Scrooge.

  * Il principale Mc Duck è impegnato con dei clienti, ha incaricato me di scortare il signorino Donald al Deposito- spiegò il maggiordomo.




Il paperotto guardò altrove un po' indispettito, ma non tanto sorpreso. Figurarsi se quel vecchio papero si sarebbe scomodato di venire a prenderlo.

Elvira sembrò intuire il pensiero del paperotto, perché gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo guardò dolcemente.

  * Andrà tutto bene, tuo zio ti starà attendendo impaziente. È da tempo che non vai a Duckburg, giusto?




Il paperotto annuì appena.

  * Se lo gradisce possiamo passare per il centro prima di arrivare al Deposito- propose il maggiordomo- Anche se non possiamo dilungarci perché il principale Mc Duck ci tiene al risparmio del carburante.

  * Bene, è sempre meglio che niente, non trovi?- fece la papera cercando di incoraggiare il nipote. Poi lo abbracciò e lo lasciò raggiungere la macchina. Battista lo anticipò e gli aprì la portiera.




Quando finalmente si sedette e anche il maggiordomo tornò alla guida, poté salutare la nonna che rimase lì fuori finché la macchina non si allontanò.

La limousine percorse le strade non asfaltate di Quack Town con campi estesi e case isolate, per poi cambiare paesaggio e giungere a Duckburg con strade affollate, negozi ad ogni angolo, asfalto ovunque, muri e cartelloni tappezzati di poster pubblicitari, la maggior parte riportanti la sigla P.d.P.

Duckburg non era tanto cambiata dai tempi in cui viveva lì con la sua famiglia. Certo, ogni tanto spuntava qualche palazzo qua e là, ma l'atmosfera che si respirava era la stessa.

Ogni tanto Battista rompeva il silenzio per indicargli qualche monumento storico o soffermarsi a raccontare delle varie innovazioni apportate alla città grazie al contributo di suo zio.

Il maggiordomo continuava a chiamarlo _signorino_ , cosa che lo infastidiva un po', però si giustificava dicendo che trattandosi del nipote del suo principale, era doveroso farlo. Quindi aveva smesso di protestare, anche perché Battista, al di là dei suoi modi di fare, era una brava persona.

Infine, poté vedere in una collinetta che sovrastava tutta la città, un edificio rettangolare con il simbolo del dollaro.

Non poté evitare di sentire un certo disagio a vedere quell'edificio blu con la cupola rossa. Né a lui né a Della era mai piaciuto quel posto d'acciaio e mattoni.

Quando finalmente la macchina si fermò sotto il Deposito e Battista uscì per aprirgli la portiera, una parte di lui desiderava quasi barricarsi dentro la macchina e aspettare la fine della giornata. Ma dubitava che sarebbe servito.

Prese coraggio e scese dalla macchina. Il maggiordomo lo condusse all'interno, anche se lui conosceva la maggior parte dei corridoi e stanze di quel posto. Lui e Della ci avevano giocato spesso quando ancora vivevano insieme ai genitori.

Al piano superiore incrociò visi conosciuti che al suo passaggio accennarono a un saluto veloce per poi rituffarsi al lavoro. Lo zio Scrooge era noto per avere dipendenti che lavoravano per lui da anni anche se sottopagati.

Il paperotto avanzò con il maggiordomo fino alla scrivania di una papera immersa da fascicoli e pile di fogli.

  * Miss Paperett, il nipotino del principale Mc Duck- avvisò lui, facendo quasi sobbalzare la papera che si innalzò dalla muraglia di carta e lo guardò da dietro grandi occhiali.

  * Donald Duck?- fece lei tra sorpresa e allegra, sistemandosi velocemente i capelli ricci- Oh, quanto sei cresciuto!- girò intorno alla scrivania per arrivargli davanti. Era magrolina e alta quanto Battista- Ti ricordi di me? Sono la segreteria di tuo zio. Cosa sarà stato... alcuni mesi fa che ci siamo visti?

  * Un anno fa- precisò lui.

  * Giusto, giusto. Eppure quasi non ti riconoscevo. Sei in visita a tuo zio?

  * La signora Elvira Coot ha chiesto al signor Mc Duck di tenere il nipote per oggi.

  * Bene, dovrebbe trovarsi in ufficio. Vado ad avvisarlo che siete arrivati.

  * Miss Paperett!- d'improvviso esclamò la voce di un papero, mentre usciva spalancando la porta del suo ufficio. I tre sussultarono voltandosi, mentre il papero avanzava con lo sguardo fisso su un foglio che reggeva e senza scomodarsi ad alzare lo sguardo- Che significa questo bilancio?! Non avevo chiesto espressamente di ridurre lo spreco di cartoleria?

  * È stato fatto- la papera alzò gli occhi al cielo con tono paziente- Ma chiedere ai dipendenti di raccattare ogni mattina volantini da usare come carta da stampare, mi sembra esagerato.

  * Storie. Ai miei tempi io...- si bloccò quando finalmente si decise di alzare lo sguardo e notò una piccola sagoma tra i due adulti- … E _lui_ cosa ci fa qui?- lo indicò mentre gli lanciava un occhiata poco amichevole. Donald ricambiò lo stesso sguardo.

  * La signora Elvira Coot, ricorda? Si era accordato con lei per prendersi cura del nipote in sua assenza- spiegò la segretaria.




Il papero si sbatté una mano sulla fronte e grugnì infastidito.

  * Non ho proprio tempo per _questo-_ enfatizzò sull'ultima parola. Donald fece una smorfia offesa- Miss Paperett, tra mezz'ora ho l'appuntamento con il magnate di Ocopoli, mi prepari i contratti da far firmare.

  * Subito principale- la papera si diresse subito alla sua scrivania e trafficò con i fogli.

  * Battista, questa volta prendiamo la scorciatoia, non voglio arrivare tardi.

  * Certo principale, ma... - fece un cenno al paperotto che ancora se ne stava vicino al maggiordomo osservando la scena senza fiatare- suo nipote?

  * Chi?- fece lui smarrito per qualche secondo di amnesia, per poi tornare a guardare Donald e grugnire- D'accordo, d'accordo. Andrò da solo. Battista, Miss Paperett, tenetelo d'occhio. Non fatelo avvicinare al mio ufficio, né ad altre cose preziose e fragili. Soprattutto al mio ufficio! Io tornerò tra qualche ora- prese al volo il fascicolo che gli passò la segretaria e uscì di fretta infilandosi il cilindro in testa, senza neanche degnarsi di salutare o guardare il paperotto.




I tre rimasero in piedi per qualche secondo, quasi senza parole, poi i due adulti si guardarono tra di loro un po' a disagio. Scrooge aveva scaricato a loro senza tanti complimenti il nipote e certamente non era stato un gesto cortese nei confronti del piccolo che aveva assistito a tutto.

La segretaria sospirò e chinandosi si rivolse al paperotto che non si era scomposto per il trattamento da parte dello zio.

  * Bene Donald, cosa ti piacerebbe fare?- chiese con gentilezza con la speranza di rallegrare il paperotto. Lui si toccò il becco pensieroso.




 

* * *

Prima parte del capitolo in questione. Mi era venuto piuttosto lungo, così l’ho suddiviso, anche se però la prossima parte sarà ugualmente lunga.

Non ho idea di come sia la sigla di Scrooge nella versione originale, quindi ho lasciato la sigla italiana P.d.P.

Ho lasciato anche i nomi e l’aspetto del maggiordomo e la segretaria di Scrooge come nella versione italiana.


	15. Cap. 14

CAPITOLO 14

Forse con il senno di poi, Miss Paperett ci avrebbe pensato prima di far decidere a Donald. Si era dimenticata quanto potesse essere scatenato il piccolo nei giochi. Correva qua e là per i corridoi, sotto le scrivanie di altri dipendenti, arrampicandosi sui mobili, facendo svolazzare documenti importanti e immaginandosi di essere un cavaliere in un castello. Miss Paperett e Battista dovevano darsi il cambio per potersi occupare sia di Donald che dei loro impegni lavorativi, ma anche così era difficile stare al passo del paperotto.

  * Do-Donald... puff... che ne dici di prenderci una pausa?- provò a chiedere Miss Paperett allo stremo delle forze.

  * Di già?- fece lui contrariato, però acconsentì. Dimenticava che gli adulti si stancavano presto.




La papera bionda andò a sedersi da qualche parte, mentre Battista andò a preparare un caffè per ricaricarsi.

Lui nel frattempo si guardò intorno. Stare dentro il Deposito lo riportava ai tempi quando i genitori lavoravano lì. Quell'atrio dove si trovava la scrivania di Miss Paperett in passato era stato addobbato di striscione e palloncini, e al suo centro un lungo tavolo imbandito di cibo.

Quel giorno avrebbe conosciuto per la prima volta il famoso zio di cui tanto parlava la sua famiglia. Lo zio che aveva viaggiato per tutto il mondo, accumulando oro e preziosi, e affrontando qualsiasi pericolo.

Avrebbe solo preferito non riporre tante illusioni in quell'incontro.

Così come in quel momento, che non si era fatto problemi a lasciarlo nel Deposito piuttosto che passare del tempo con lui. Dire che era deluso, non era corretto visto che fin dall'inizio aveva nutrito poca aspettativa in quell'incontro forzato. E difatti il papero lo aveva trattato con la solita freddezza, addirittura ignorato quasi fosse parte dell'arredamento.

Ma a lui andava bene così, meno stavano nella stessa stanza e meno gli guastava la giornata. Sperava solo che la giornata passasse veloce.

Continuando a guardare, lo sguardo si posò sulla porta dell'ufficio dello zio. Diede un'occhiata in giro, né Miss Paperett, né Battista erano nei dintorni.

Spinto da un sentimento di curiosità e nostalgia si diresse verso la porta aspettandosela chiusa a chiave, e invece la trovò aperta. Forse si erano dimenticati di chiuderla.

Non doveva farlo, suo zio era stato categorico con il divieto d'accesso al suo ufficio, ma dubitava che una piccola sbirciatina sarebbe stato un problema. E se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato di se stesso, è che proibirgli qualcosa poi glielo faceva desiderare di più.

Spinse con cautela la porta, e quando l'apertura fu abbastanza grande permettendogli di vedere l'interno, rimase per un momento pervaso da una ventata di ricordi e malinconia mentre davanti a lui si formava una figura incorporea di un papero che avanzava a passo pesante verso la scrivania dando le spalle all'ingresso. Poi una folata di vento seguita da uno sbattere di porta, e una papera dai capelli ricci fece irruzione dentro la stanza con una impetuosità tipica di lei.

“Ma chi ti credi di essere, Scrooge? Come osi trattarci così, dopo ventitré anni trascorsi senza tue notizie?”

Il papero si voltò e fissò quell'irascibile papera con una smorfia rabbiosa, come sul punto di esplodere.

“Non vi siete lamentate, quando lasciai casa a tredici anni per mantenervi! Se non vi vado a genio, potete andarvene!”, urlò a quel piccolo gruppo che si era formato all'ingresso dell'ufficio. Lo sguardo del papero con la palandrana incrociò per un istante quello del paperotto lì in mezzo che stringeva la mano alla sua gemella, mentre gli adulti continuavano a scambiarsi parole di rabbia, che come degli echi riecheggiarono nella stanza enfatizzando la solennità del momento.

La manina della paperetta bionda scivolò via da quella del gemello, e il paperotto voltando leggermente la testa vide le sagome del gruppetto indietreggiare con un espressione di rancore misto a delusione. Distolse lo sguardo per non guardare le figure dissolversi oltrepassando l'uscio della porta.

Solo la figura del papero con la palandrana rimase in quell'ufficio, tornando a voltarsi verso la scrivania e dando nuovamente le spalle al paperotto. Lo vide trafficare con dei fogli senza sembrare scosso dal litigio, senza sapere che quelle persone non sarebbero mai tornate indietro. Se solo si fosse voltato e corso dietro loro... se solo avesse immaginato le conseguenze di quel litigio... se solo avesse saputo che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta... avrebbe fatto la differenza?

Donald fece per sollevare il braccio come per afferrarlo da dietro.

“Sei ancora qui, soldo di un cacio?”, fece il papero senza voltarsi. Nella sua voce il suo fastidio evidente e nessun rimpianto per le sue azioni, per quella che sarebbe stata la rottura definitiva con la sua famiglia.

Donald abbassò il braccio e socchiuse gli occhi mentre la figura si dissolveva nell'aria e svaniva dai ricordi.

Non era cambiato niente, persino quell'odiosa stanza conservava i ricordi più dolorosi.

Avrebbe fatto marcia indietro per andarsene al più presto e non rievocare altri ricordi, ma il suo sguardo cadde su un piedistallo con una cupola di vetro. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, e quando arrivò abbastanza vicino poté vedere al suo interno una moneta adagiata su un cuscinetto.

La famosa Numero Uno di Scrooge McDuck. Il portafortuna del papero più ricco del mondo. L'emblema della sua ricchezza e bravura negli affari. La causa del distacco e sofferenza della famiglia.

Guardando quel pezzo di metallo, un ricordo gli tornò in mente di se stesso mentre trafficava con del materiale a scuola e lo adagiava in una scatoletta. La stessa scatoletta che giorni dopo lanciò a terra con rabbia.

Un rumore lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. La porta si stava aprendo.

Si allarmò subito, doveva essere Battista o Miss Paperett che venivano a controllare. Se lo trovavano lì dentro, lo zio Scrooge si sarebbe infuriato. Non poteva farsi vedere, ma non c'erano vie di fuga, così si lanciò dietro a qualche sacco di monete lasciato in giro e rimase acquattato a osservare.

Ma chi entrò non era né Battista né Miss Paperett, neanche un impiegato che lavorava lì. Bensì un tizio alto e lunghe orecchie con indosso una divisa da lavoro. Si ricordava di lui, l'aveva visto di scorcio mentre giocava con Miss Paperett. Aveva sentito Battista dargli delle indicazioni su delle perdite d'acqua.

Però era strano vederlo lì. A quanto sapeva nessuno, a parte Battista e Miss Paperett, aveva il permesso di entrare senza il permesso di Scrooge. Neanche la sua famiglia.

Forse l'idraulico si era perso, infatti si guardava in giro guardingo. Stava per uscire dal nascondiglio e aiutarlo, ma poi vide il tizio scattare sicuro verso la teca della Numero Uno. Fermandosi a pochi passi, fissò in silenzio la moneta al suo interno. Un comportamento sospetto per un idraulico che si era solo perso.

Con un movimento improvviso delle braccia che sventolarono nell'aria come tracciando linee invisibili, dei rumori meccanici simili a dei sigilli si udirono nella stanza. Non si era visto niente, ma il tizio sembrava soddisfatto a giudicare dalla sua risata silenziosa. Infine con un Puff che lo immerse in una cortina di fumo mentre schioccava le dita, al posto del tipo sospetto apparve una papera dai lunghi capelli neri e vestito dello stesso colore.

Donald rimase senza parole dalla sorpresa. Aveva sentito parlare di una strega, acerrima nemica dello zio, ma era la prima volta che la vedeva di persona. Non aveva visto neanche un vero stregone, a parte quei forestieri nella piazza di Quack Town che spacciavano dei trucchi per magia vera.

  * Finalmente... finalmente!- ripeté la papera con bramosia nella sua voce mentre si apprestava a fare gli ultimi passi.




Ora capiva, quella strega si era spacciata per idraulico per poter entrare, approfittando anche dell'assenza di Scrooge. Aveva aspettato il momento giusto e credendo di essere sola, era entrata dentro l'ufficio. Avrebbe sicuramente preso la moneta e sarebbe scappata, facendo poi venire un infarto al suo proprietario.

Ah, ma che gli importava a lui! Era capitato per puro caso lì dentro. Non era sua responsabilità, né suo dovere fare qualcosa. Non voleva neanche venirci al Deposito! Non gli importava né del destino di quell'insignificante moneta, né della reazione del suo proprietario. Che se la portasse via quella strega!

Guardò la mano della papera mentre allungava la sua mano verso la cupola di vetro e il suo sorriso ingrandirsi.

Per Scrooge quella moneta rappresentava ciò che di più prezioso aveva. Più delle sue fabbriche, più di tutte quelle monete nel Deposito, più della sua stessa famiglia per cui non aveva avuto pietà nel passato.

Non c'era da sorprendersi se provava un certo astio verso quella moneta. Simbolo di tutto quello che non sopportava nel papero. Quanto avrebbe voluto farla sparire. Fargli pagare tutto quello che aveva fatto passare alla sua famiglia.

Ma poi ricordò che quella moneta era l'unica cosa in grado di dargli felicità. Senza di esso, lo sapeva, Scrooge sarebbe sprofondato nella disperazione. La stessa disperazione che lui stesso aveva provato quel giorno di pioggia.

Era giusto che altri soffrissero per un suo desiderio egoistico?

  * Ferma!




La papera sussultò nel momento che un paperotto con un balzo veloce si interpose tra lei e il piedistallo. Lei sbatté le palpebre sorpresa. Da dove diavolo era sbucato quel paperotto? Era sicura di essere sola.

  * Chi...?!

  * Spiacente strega, non può portarsi via la Numero Uno- disse il piccolo mentre estendeva le braccia come a far da scudo alla teca- Appartiene a zio Scrooge.

  * Zio...?- lo guardò meglio e finalmente notò nello sguardo deciso del paperotto, gli stessi tratti di quel vecchio avaro- Oh, non credevo che un tipo come Scrooge avesse nipoti. Be', lieta di conoscerti, ma ora levati e fammi lavorare- spinse di lato il paperotto, che però tornò persistente nella sua posizione. La strega non poté evitare di digrignare tra i denti per quella perdita di tempo. Pensò che era il caso di essere diplomatici e sfoggiò un sorriso conciliante- Ascolta, ho poco tempo. Non ho niente contro di te, ma se insisti a intrometterti non ci impiegherò un secondo a trasformarti in un rospo. Sai che sono una strega, giusto?




Donald ci pensò su. L'eventualità di diventare un rospo per tutta la sua vita non è che fosse allettante, a parte sbucare all'improvviso e spaventare i suoi amici e le persone di Quack Town. Ma per tutta la vita... che avrebbe fatto sua nonna? Ne valeva davvero la pena per una sciocca moneta?

  * Vedo che capisci- fece soddisfatta la papera. Almeno il nipote del suo nemico aveva un po' di sale in zucca- Ora se ti sposti...

  * No!- di risposta il marinaio rimase stabile nella sua posizione- Questa moneta non l'appartiene. Se ne vada.

  * Non ci penso proprio! Giusto ora che Scrooge non c'è a fermarmi, non sarà un piccolo papero a rovinare i miei piani. Perché poi ti ostini a rischiare la tua vita per quel despota? Scommetto che neanche gli importa di te!

  * Non è vero- ribatté lui, ma con poca convinzione.

  * Ah sì?- fece un sorriso beffardo, intuendo di aver colpito nel giusto- Allora perché sei qui da solo a proteggere la sua _preziosa_ Numero Uno? Non gli importa cosa può succedere a te?

  * Io...- abbassò lo sguardo, per poi scrollare la testa e tornare a guardarla- E perché è così importante per lei questa moneta?- cambiò discorso- Ce ne sono così tante in giro con più valore.

  * Se proprio vuoi saperlo, grazie alla Numero Uno posso diventare ricchissima. La strega più ricca del mondo.




Donald non poté evitare di fare una smorfia disgustata guardando la gioia nei occhi della strega. Un'altra persona ossessionata dai soldi. Non bastava suo zio?

Però poi rimase dubbioso per le parole della papera. Come poteva arricchirla quella moneta? Millicent gli aveva raccontato che quella moneta non aveva più valore commerciale. Ma la strega sembrava convinta di sì. Doveva proprio essere disperata.

  * Se proprio hai bisogno di soldi...- si frugò nella tasca e tirò fuori la moneta che gli aveva dato la nonna- Non è molto, ma te la regalo. Ne hai più bisogno tu.




La strega rimase senza parole mentre guardava la moneta d'argento che il paperotto gli stava porgendo e la serietà nei suoi grandi occhi.

  * Ma che... ma per chi mi hai preso?!- furiosa dette un colpo alla mano di Donald, e la moneta scivolò giù, rotolando in mezzo a tutte le altre monete sparpagliate nel pavimento- Non ho bisogno di una moneta _qualsiasi_ , ma di quella moneta! Mi stai facendo solo perdere tempo nanerottolo!- agitò la mano nell'aria e Donald intuì che stava per fare qualcosa. Pronunciò qualche parola incomprensibile e puntò il dito verso il paperotto.




Lui scattò di lato grazie alla sua agilità, evitando per una piuma che una saetta magica lo colpisse, che invece colpì il piedistallo che stava dietro di lui. Cadde a terra frantumando il vetro e facendo rotolare lontano la famosa Numero Uno, mentre un'assordante sirena risuonò in tutto il Deposito.

  * Cosa?! C'era un altro antifurto?- fece la strega agitata e guardandosi in giro- Dannazione, dov'è la moneta ora!- era così nervosa che non riusciva a individuarla. Ci avrebbe messo troppo tempo a cercare. E dire che stava andando così bene prima, era arrivata a un palmo di mano dalla moneta. Il suo sguardo cadde sul paperotto seduto a terra che guardava preoccupato verso la porta- _Tu!_ Per colpa tua il mio piano perfetto è sfumato!




Donald alzò lo sguardo sulla strega come accorgendosi all'ultimo della sua presenza. Ora lei torreggiava minacciosa su di lui.

  * Se solo ti fossi levato, io... Ma pagherai per questo!- fece per puntargli di nuovo il dito mentre pronunciava altre parole incomprensibili.




Donald sapeva che questa volta non ce l'avrebbe fatta a spostarsi in tempo, così chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi il peggio. In cosa lo avrebbe trasformato quella fattucchiera? E se sua nonna non lo avesse riconosciuto? E se non avesse potuto far ritorno a casa? O peggio ancora, e se sarebbe _scomparso_?

Una fugace immagine gli tornò in mente in quei istanti lunghissimi di attesa, una porta semiaperta da cui uscivano dei deboli singhiozzi. Al suo interno di spalle una papera dai capelli biondi raccolti sulla testa seduta sul bordo di un letto. Lui avanzò con cautela all'interno di quella stanza, quasi temesse una reazione brusca da parte della papera. Ma un passo su un punto del pavimento cigolante la mise in allerta e si voltò nella sua direzione. Il suo volto rigato dalle lacrime e qualche ciuffo dei capelli fuori dall'acconciatura che tanto curava, lo fece sprofondare nell'animo. Lei cercò di asciugarsi quelle lacrime smorzando un sorriso tranquillo. Lui senza dire niente gli corse vicino, l'afferrò per la mano e gliela strinse, come se da quello ne dipendesse la sua vita. La papera non fece niente per scacciarlo via, ma l'avvolse con l'altra mano con delicatezza. Altre lacrime scivolarono dal suo becco, ma almeno c'era un debole sorriso in quel suo viso triste. Nessuno parlò e Donald rimase fermo nella sua posizione per tutto il tempo, deciso a non spostarsi neanche per tutto l'oro del mondo.

Se fosse scomparso, chi sarebbe accorso da sua nonna? Non voleva lasciarla sola... non voleva dargli un altro dispiacere.

  * Uack!- esclamò la voce della strega, nello stesso momento che udì un debole sibilo.




Riaprì gli occhi e si accorse che da dove era caduta la teca stava uscendo un denso fumo che riempiva velocemente l'ufficio. Vide la strega tossire incessantemente e chinarsi come per prendere fiato. Forse era del fumo velenoso, ma odorava di aglio.

  * Per... per questa volta, coff! Per questa volta ti salvi... coff coff... nanerottolo- disse a fatica, tra un tossire e l'altro. Fece apparire nella sua mano una scopa e ci salì su con difficoltà- Ma non finisce qui, coff! Mi hai sentito? Fai sapere a tuo zio che la mia vendetta sarà tremend... coff coff!- senza poterne più si precipitò alla finestra e volò via.




Donald si toccò come per assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma nel momento che sentì delle voci in lontananza fu preso dal panico. Aveva dimenticato di trovarsi nello studio di Scrooge, che gli aveva categoricamente vietato di entrare. E la Numero Uno...

Si guardò in giro spaventato. La moneta non si trovava più nella sua teca, ma da qualche parte tra le centinaia di monete. Frugò freneticamente tra le monete, ma gli sembravano tutte uguali.

Che guaio, come avrebbe potuto spiegare allo zio che aveva perso la sua preziosissima Numero Uno?

Sentì ancora più vicini i passi e le voci che assomigliavano a quelli di Battista e Miss Paperett.

Non aveva più tempo, prese una moneta qualsiasi e la mise nel suo cuscinetto, poi corse dietro la porta giusto in tempo prima che si spalancasse e un maggiordomo e una segretaria entrassero armati di fucili e altri aggeggi anti-furfanti. Donald approfittò della loro distrazione per scivolare fuori dalla stanza e nascondersi sotto la scrivania di Miss Paperett. Sentì l'agitazione e il mormorio degli altri dipendenti, finché poi arrivò di corsa e trapelato un papero con in testa un cappello a cilindro.

Lo sentì strillare e imprecare da dentro l'ufficio. Evidentemente aveva scoperto il tentativo di sostituire la moneta.

Uscì dal suo nascondiglio sentendo i rimorsi per l'accaduto e si avvicinò all'ufficio. Miss Paperett in assetto di guerra lo individuò subito e gli corse incontro.

  * Donald! Stai bene?- chiese lei sinceramente preoccupata. Donald fece un debole cenno di sì- Non ti trovavamo più. Per fortuna che non eri qui. Non preoccuparti, ora non c'è più pericolo.

  * Sberequack! Lei dice di non preoccuparsi quando la mia Numero Uno è appena stata rubata!- strillò il papero furioso- Chi è stato a introdursi qui!

  * Quando io e Miss Paperett siamo arrivati, abbiamo visto Magica fuggire con la sua scopa- spiegò Battista.

  * E come ha fatto a entrare qui quella megera ed eludere i sistemi d'allarme! Dove eravate quando quella ladra metteva le mani sulla mia moneta!

  * Ecco, noi... stavamo cercando suo nipote...

  * Non è una scusante! Dovevate proteggere la mia Numero Uno, non Donald!




Donald guardò come Scrooge se la prendeva con i suoi due dipendenti che non sapevano che scusa accampare. Si sentiva in colpa, anche se non era stato lui a commettere il furto.

  * Loro non hanno colpa- parlò lui e i tre adulti si zittirono subito- Magica si è camuffata da idraulico e ha disattivato l'antifurto.

  * E tu come fai a saperlo?- fece d'un tratto sospettoso Scrooge. Donald si toccò dietro la testa a disagio sentendo lo sguardo accusatore dello zio.

  * Io ero qui...- ammise, per essere poi interrotto bruscamente.

  * Sberequack!- esclamò nuovamente furioso- Quindi è colpa tua!

  * No, io...

  * Neghi forse di averla vista rubare! Cosa ci facevi qui dentro insieme a lei! Non avevi accesso a questo ufficio!

  * Aspetti, suo nipote non può...- cercò di intervenire la segretaria in sua difesa, ma Donald non era tipo da starsene in silenzio.

  * Capirai! Era solo una moneta!- rispose a tono guardandolo serio- Puoi prendertene un'altra!




Battista si toccò la fronte inquieto, quasi aspettandosi il peggio. E difatti il papero adulto esplose in tutta la sua rabbia.

  * Portatemelo lontano da qui! Subito!

  * Ma...- fece per ribattere la papera.

  * Ho detto _subito_! Non lo voglio più vedere! Questo è il risultato per essermi fatto convincere da Elvira! _La famiglia porta solo guai_!




Donald sentì una fitta e serrò con forza le mani. Era come vivere un deja-vù. Ma questa volta non sarebbe rimasto rintanato in un gradino di una scala a mortificarsi.

  * Sberequack!- esclamò lui con rabbia allo stesso modo di Scrooge- Sai quanto me ne importa! Sei solo un odioso e tirchio papero!




Poi senza avvisare, si voltò e se ne andò di fretta. Più metri di distanza avrebbe messo tra lui e Scrooge, più la sua ira si sarebbe placata.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che la moneta in realtà era in quella stanza, ma non gli aveva permesso di spiegarsi. Peggio per lui.

Battista e Miss Paperett rimasero sorpresi per qualche minuto. Sapevano che Donald aveva un forte temperamento, ma finora non avevano assistito a un confronto diretto tra i due parenti.

  * A-aspetta Donald!- la papera gli corse subito dietro, mentre Battista si voltò a guardare il suo principale.

  * Signore...- fece per dire, ma il papero gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso la sua scrivania.

  * Battista portalo a casa- fece lui con voce più calma e controllata- Io inizierò le ricerche di Magica.

  * D'accordo- annuì e si avviò triste verso l'uscita.




Donald era già uscito dal Deposito deciso a tornarsene a casa a piedi. Miss Paperett lo stava trattenendo a fatica. Il maggiordomo sorrise dispiaciuto e lo convinse a salire sulla limousine.

Il marinaio accettò, solo perché a chiederlo era lui. Si sentiva ancora a disagio per quanto era accaduto e non voleva causare altri problemi al maggiordomo e alla segretaria. Salutò Miss Paperett e salì sulla macchina deciso a non voltarsi dietro. Non gli importava niente di quell'odioso papero.

La segretaria rimase a osservare la macchina che scendeva dalla collina ammazzamotori e sospirò guardando la facciata imponente del Deposito.

Il paperotto non aprì bocca durante il tragitto e Battista non cercò di sforzare il dialogo. Una volta arrivati a Quack Town l'attenzione di Donald tornò a farsi più vivace. Quando finalmente la macchina parcheggiò davanti alla casa, un'altra macchina giunse dietro di loro. Ne uscì la signora Elvira che andò incontro al nipote.

  * Donald, bentornato- disse la papera mentre abbracciava il paperotto- Ti sei divertito?




Donald rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, per poi annuire.

  * Ho fame, c'è qualcosa da mangiare?- cercò di cambiare discorso.

  * Certo. Entra pure, io ti raggiungo subito- Donald si precipitò in casa, mentre Elvira si rivolgeva a Battista- Grazie per esservi preso cura di mio nipote. Spero che non sia stato un disturbo.

  * Oh no, signora- fece gentile e il suo sguardo desolato si posò su una delle finestre della casa- Il signorino è sempre una ventata di allegria. Spero che possa tornare un giorno.




 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  * Signor Scrooge, se permette...- fece Miss Paperett entrando dentro l'ufficio decisa a criticare il comportamento del suo datore di lavoro, ma si bloccò vedendo il papero assorto fissando una moneta tra le dita- Cosa succede?

  * La mia Numero Uno... era tra le monete per terra.

  * Davvero?- fece sollevata, per poi tornare seria- Se non avesse reagito in quel modo affrettato, si sarebbe evitato quella sfuriata. Donald è solo un bambino e lei non si è comportato bene in primo luogo lasciandolo qui, e...

  * Miss Paperett- la bloccò- Non la pago per intromettersi in affari che non la riguardano.

  * Ma si tratta di suo nipote e gli deve una scusa...

  * Torni al suo lavoro- tagliò corto la discussione- Ha già molto lavoro arretrato.




La papera fece una smorfia risentita e borbottando uscì dall'ufficio. Il papero rimase all'interno e posò la sua preziosa moneta all'interno di una nuova teca. Si sarebbe incaricato poi di rinforzare i sistemi di difesa.

Camminando tra le monete, una moneta rotolò di lato. Il suono attirò l'attenzione del ricco papero. Ricordava ad una a una il suono delle sue monete e il loro odore. Ma quella moneta invece gli era estranea. La raccolse e se la rigirò tra le dita con un espressione pensierosa.

Camminò verso la grande vetrata che si affacciava sulla città. Della limousine non c'era più traccia.

_Sei solo un odioso e tirchio papero!_

Guardò il suo volto riflesso dalla finestra, come se vedesse qualcuno alle sue spalle.

“Ce ne andremo, stanne certo! Ma se non ti scusi subito, non ci vedrai più!”

Socchiuse gli occhi e si mise la moneta in tasca.

I suoi affari lo stavano aspettando.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho finito prima del previsto questo capitolo, yeah! Era bello lungo (oddio, in realtà sono abituata a scrivere storie lunghe il triplo, ma per questa storia sto cercando di trattenermi), però non si riusciva a spezzare in altri capitoli.  
> Spero che sia piaciuto. A me sì, ma il mio parere non conta, ahaha.


	16. Cap. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati diversi mesi dall'ultimo capitolo. La verità è che mi ero portata avanti di altri capitoli, scrivendoli con fatica. Finché un giorno il mio pc ha pensato bene di cancellarmi proprio quel file, in mezzo a tanti altri inutili. Ho tentato di tutto, davvero, ho chiesto a destra e sinistra per farmi aiutare, però il contenuto è andato perso. Ho dovuto riscrivere tutto. E finora non ho ancora scritto tutto quello che avevo scritto in precedenza. Senza contare che alcuni passaggi non me li ricordo più. Quindi non so quanto ci impiegherò a pubblicare di nuovo.  
> Nel frattempo, buona lettura!

 

**Cap. 15**

 

  * Fantasma?- ripeté Donald sorpreso. L'amico con la maglietta azzurra annuì vigorosamente.

  * Mio padre ne ha sentito parlare da un cliente. Dice che stava facendo un giro nel bosco quando si è sentito osservato. Si è subito girato allarmato, appena in tempo per vedere qualcosa muoversi e fuggire. Ha tentato di rincorrerlo, ma poi si è accorto che questa “persona” stava passando attraverso alberi e arbusti, e l'istante dopo è scomparso nel nulla. Gli è venuto un gran spavento quando si è reso conto di aver appena visto un fantasma.

  * Un fantasma qui a Quack Town? È spaventoso!- disse Betty abbracciandosi per i brividi- E se venisse nelle nostre case?




Tom era ugualmente preoccupato anche se non diceva niente.

  * È assurdo- fece Millicent, la persona del gruppo più realista- Non esistono i fantasmi. Quel tipo avrà semplicemente visto male.

  * Ma non è successo solo a lui- spiegò Louis di fronte all'amica scettica- Altri due clienti hanno dato testimonianze simili.

  * Coincidenze- sminuì la paperetta alzando le spalle- O si saranno fatti influenzare dagli altri.

  * Forse sì... - Donald si toccò il mento pensieroso. Millicent lo guardò inquieta, ogni volta che lui assumeva quell'espressione, era segno di guai- O forse ci troviamo davanti a un caso di manifestazione spettrale. Vi ricordate che Amazing Papers ne aveva parlato qualche numero fa?

  * Sì, hai ragione- concordò Louis- C'era anche un articolo che spiegava come liberare una casa dai fantasmi.

  * Se si tratta davvero di un fantasma, vorrebbe dire che qualcosa lo trattiene qui...

  * Oh no, non di nuovo...- Millicent si toccò la fronte attendendo l'inevitabile.

  * E se noi scopriamo cos'è, potremmo aiutarlo e...

  * Forse ha perso un oggetto- ipotizzò Louis.

  * O una ricetta di qualche dolce- ipotizzò Tom.

  * O un tesoro!- continuò Donald. I tre maschietti si sorrisero emozionati- E se lo aiutiamo, magari potremmo averne una parte!

  * … lo sapevo- borbottò Millicent guardando il gruppetto che apriva uno scatolone con le riviste di Amazing Papers e le sfogliava in cerca di informazioni.

  * Non mi sento sicura- ammise Betty preoccupata- E se ci attaccasse? O ci perseguitasse? Non lo voglio in casa mia.

  * Betty, non preoccuparti per questo. Non può succedere, perché... i fantasmi non esistono!- disse Millicent con tono di rimprovero ai maschietti.

  * I fantasmi esistono!- insistette Donald.

  * Come no- alzò gli occhi al cielo- Andiamo ragazzi, non è la prima volta che ci passiamo. Quante volte ci avventuriamo in missioni spinti da voci di paese, per poi scoprire che erano solo equivoci? Solo ieri lo sceriffo Marble ci ha raccomandato di non fare altri danni.

  * Ma noi non faremo niente di pericoloso. E finché non ci proviamo, come possiamo sapere che non c'è del fondo di verità in quelle voci? O forse hai paura?- la guardò con un sorriso di sfida.

  * Non è questo, io...- li guardò e poi sospirò toccandosi la fronte- Ma è un inutile spreco di fiato, perché ci andrete lo stesso. E per quanto sia tentata di rimanerne fuori, verrò con voi.

  * È sempre bello averti con noi- Donald batté una pacca sulla spalla dell'amica.

  * Ma solo per dimostrarvi che vi sbagliate- precisò. Donald fece spallucce.

  * Come preferisci. Ora pensiamo a un piano...




Il gruppetto annuì e insieme pianificarono la ricerca. Per fortuna lì dentro il granaio avevano tutto lo spazio per le loro riunioni segrete. Alla fine decisero che ci sarebbero andati il giorno dopo, perché era un giorno di festa e non avrebbero insospettito i genitori se stavano tanto fuori.

Così l'indomani Donald si svegliò alle prime ore del mattino per preparare il suo zainetto per la gita. La riempì di oggetti e una mappa. Poi scese in cucina per fare colazione.

Trovò sua nonna davanti ai fornelli impegnata a fare conserve di marmellata. Sulla tavola c'era già la colazione ad aspettarlo. Donald salutò e iniziò a mangiare.

  * Quindi oggi andrai in giro con i tuoi amici?- si informò la nonna mentre girava il mestolo.

  * Sì, io e gli altri dobbiamo fare una ricerca- raccontò lui- Staremo via qualche ora.

  * Una ricerca? Per la scuola?- si girò a guardarlo incuriosita. Lui bevve un sorso di latte cercando di evitare il suo sguardo diretto.

  * Ehhh, quasi...




Lei lo osservò per un altro istante, per poi tornare ai suoi fornelli.

  * D'accordo. Ma fai attenzione e non tornare tardi.




Lui sospirò sollevato senza farsi vedere. Poi salutò e tornò in stanza per prendere il suo zainetto. Scendendo le scale si soffermò a pochi gradini dalla fine della scalinata a osservare la papera bionda concentrata a tenere d'occhio più pentole sul fuoco. Non si accorse neanche del paperotto che la stava osservando in silenzio.

Donald guardò il profilo della nonna, l'espressione stanca sul suo viso, il sudore sulle sue piume per il vapore e la lieve curvatura delle spalle.

Come ogni mattinata, l'aveva vista svegliarsi molto presto per sbrigare i lavori della fattoria. E poi tornare a casa per sbrigare le altre faccende di casa.

Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un aiutante, qualcuno che le alleggerisse il peso del lavoro. Ma aveva sempre rifiutato, dando come risposta che era abbastanza forte per mandare avanti la fattoria da sola e prendersi cura di un nipotino.

La verità, sospettava, è che non ci fossero abbastanza soldi per poter assumere qualcuno. Non finché avrebbe avuto un paperotto sotto il suo tetto.

Abbassò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi.

Una immagine fugace tornò alla sua mente, due paperi di spalle che uscivano da una porta e una luce accecante che li inghiottiva facendoli scomparire.

Riaprì gli occhi e tornò a guardare la nonna. Sul suo becco un accenno di sorriso malinconico, forse distratta da qualche ricordo fugace. Forse ricordando qualcuno che non c'era più in quella casa.

Strinse con forza le cinghie dei spallacci e serrò il becco mentre scendeva gli ultimi scalini e si avviava verso la porta. Fuori di casa c'era un bel tempo.

I suoi amici lo stavano aspettando agli inizi del bosco, in un punto meno frequentato dagli adulti, per evitare di dare spiegazioni.

Quando li raggiunse, erano tutti lì con lo zainetto. Quasi si preparassero a una scampagnata.

  * Ce ne hai messo di tempo melanzana- scherzò Tom.




Donald lo ignorò e insieme entrarono dentro il boschetto seguendo un percorso che avevano tracciato nella loro mappa e che gli permetteva di non addentrarsi troppo e perdersi.

Passarono il tempo camminando e cercando di attirare il fantasma in vari modi così come pianificato e suggerito da Amazing Papers. Dopo due ore si fermarono in una zona d'erba per riposarsi e mangiare il loro pranzo al sacco. Donald nel frattempo si sdraiò su quella distesa d'erba a pancia in su e tenendo lo sguardo al cielo. Tra i rami degli alberi si potevano vedere le nuvole spostarsi nel cielo.

  * Credi che troveremo davvero un fantasma?- chiese Louis un po' sfiduciato- Sono già due ore che cerchiamo.

  * Certo. Sarà qui da qualche parte.

  * Non è che se ne sarà andato?- chiese Tom addentando l'ennesimo panino.

  * E dove? Non può semplicemente prendere e andarsene in giro senza che altri lo vedano.

  * È pur sempre un fantasma.




Donald sospirò, mentre udì a distanza Millicent borbottare. Non era la prima volta che lei si mostrava scettica per i suoi piani, ma poi le passava e collaborava con loro. Quindi la lasciò stare, si sarebbe ricreduta quando l'avrebbero trovato.

  * Forse non lo stiamo cercando bene...- ipotizzò Donald pensieroso.




Aveva creduto che sarebbe stato facile, che il fantasma si sarebbe presentato davanti a loro senza dover faticare per scovarlo. Perché aveva bisogno del loro aiuto, giusto?

Ma forse aveva preso troppo alla leggera la ricerca.

Ripresero a camminare e cercare con più tenacia, ma nuovamente dopo due ore erano a mani vuote. Avevano girato sui loro passi e si stavano spingendo più in là di quanto pianificato. Ma ancora nessun indizio.

  * Possiamo fermarci un attimo?- chiese Betty con il fiatone- Ho i piedi a pezzi.

  * Ancora?- protestò Donald girandosi verso il gruppetto dietro di lui- È la terza volta che ci fermiamo.

  * Oh, scusami tanto se non sono fatta di roccia come te- commentò sarcastica la biondina- Non avevamo in programma di camminare così tanto.

  * Io devo fare rifornimento di cibo- disse Tom mentre capovolgeva il suo zaino facendo uscire poche briciole- Ne ho bisogno per ricaricarmi di energia.

  * Ti sarai mangiato come sei panini, non ti bastano?- disse contrariato Donald.

  * Erano sette, per la precisione. E no, erano solo uno spuntino. Come speri possa affrontare il viaggio senza la dose giusta di energia?

  * Hanno ragione loro- intervenne Louis guardando il resto del gruppetto- Sono ore che ci muoviamo, senza risultato. Forse Millicent ha ragione, ci siamo emozionati per delle voci...- lo guardò dispiaciuto- Forse dobbiamo prenderci una pausa o magari ritornare un'altra volta.

  * No, ormai siamo qui- insistette Donald- Non possiamo arrenderci proprio ora.

  * Stiamo solo perdendo tempo. I fantasmi non esistono- disse Millicent rivolta a Donald.

  * Invece esistono!

  * Ah sì? Ne hai mai visto uno per esserne così convinto?




Donald abbassò lo sguardo e si toccò il braccio.

  * … no. Ma questo non significa che non esistano.

  * Perché continui a insistere!

  * Perché so che è così!

  * Smetti di essere così testardo per una volta!

  * Non puoi capire!- disse arrabbiato- Nessuno di voi ci tiene abbastanza, per questo non l'abbiamo trovato!

  * Vuoi dire che è colpa nostra?- disse risentita Betty.

  * Se non volevate venire, bastava dirlo! Posso cercarlo da solo!- sbuffò e diede le spalle agli amici incrociando le braccia risentito.




Il gruppetto si guardò tra di loro intristiti e indecisi sul da farsi. Donald sentì solo il rumore dei loro piedi muoversi dietro di lui, come per allontanarsi. Donald solo sospirò, quasi pentendosi di aver alzato la voce, ma ormai non poteva rimangiarsi la parola.

Non potevano capire.

Quel fantasma forse girovagava da anni senza che qualcuno lo aiutasse. Senza che qualcuno gli permettesse di porre fine al suo girovagare. Alla ricerca di qualcosa che non avrebbe mai trovato.

Qualche passo e alla sua destra si affiancò una paperetta dai capelli neri. Quasi si aspettò che dicesse le famose parole “te l'avevo detto”, però lei non parlò subito.

  * Perché lo fai? Perché è così importante per te?- fece lei guardando un punto impreciso- Sei sempre stato un tipo fantasioso, lo sappiamo, ma perché questa volta ti intestardisci così?

  * Lo stai facendo anche tu- ribatté, volendo evitare di rispondere- Io sento che siamo vicini. Se solo tu provassi a fidarti...

  * Ma Donald... i fantasmi non esistono- disse lei con voce spezzata- Vorrei... vorrei tanto crederci. Ma non posso...




E solo quando si girò a guardarla, comprese. Comprese quanto si fosse comportato come un insensibile.

  * Ciò che si è perso, non può tornare...- continuò a dire lei. La sua espressione rivolta a un punto in lontananza era triste e malinconica. Un espressione a lui familiare.




 

_Che ne sarà ora di noi?_

 

Donald abbassò lo sguardo dispiaciuto. Era così concentrato nella sua ricerca, che non aveva tenuto conto dei sentimenti di Millicent. Era passato solo qualche mese dalla morte del nonno di lei.

Millicent era sempre stata una bambina con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Ciò non significava che non credeva all'esistenza dei fantasmi... bensì che non voleva accettare la loro esistenza. Perché non voleva illudersi che dopo la morte ci fosse vita. Avrebbe sconvolto le sue certezze.

Uno dei motivi per cui Donald coinvolgeva i suoi amici nelle avventure, era per divertirsi insieme. Ma se questo doveva farli soffrire, forse non ne valeva la pena.

Sospirò e guardò l'amica.

  * … mi dispiace.




Millicent si girò a guardarlo e gli sorrise allungando la mano per stringergliela.

  * Dispiace anche a me.

  * E a noi.




Donald si girò e trovò i suoi amici ancora lì. Non se n'erano andati.

  * Siamo una squadra, Donald. Non potremmo mai abbandonarti.

  * … ragazzi.




Il paperotto guardò quasi commosso gli amici. E si sentì uno sciocco a essersi comportato così.

Forse non avrebbe trovato il fantasma e neanche un tesoro, ma si sentiva fortunato ad avere amici.

Si era fatto trascinare da un insieme di sentimenti ed eventi, ma ora non aveva più importanza. Non quando aveva davanti a lui il motivo per mettere da parte quelle illusioni.

  * Torniamo a casa- disse infine Donald con un sorriso sereno.




Gli amici si guardarono tra di loro e annuirono contenti. Insieme fecero marcia indietro e camminarono per uscire dal bosco.

D'improvviso però sentì una strana sensazione sulle piume che lo fece bloccare di colpo. Si voltò incuriosito da quella sensazione, come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando. Nel momento che si girò un fugace scorcio d'immagine attirò la sua vista. Sfregò gli occhi come se si fosse trattato di una allucinazione.

  * Cosa succede?- chiese Millicent vedendolo guardarsi indietro.




Gli altri amici erano più avanti di loro e non si erano accorti dei due paperotti che erano rimasti indietro.

Donald non rispose subito alla domanda dell'amica, perché era concentrato nei suoi pensieri. Poi come se qualcosa si fosse acceso in lui, si voltò a guardarla.

  * Io... io devo andare.

  * Dove?- chiese allarmata vedendolo allontanarsi di qualche passo da lei. Temeva che qualche altra assurda idea gli fosse scaturita in testa.




Lui si toccò dietro la testa, come impacciato nel dare spiegazioni ma desideroso di muoversi subito.

  * Mi sono appena accorto di aver lasciato indietro qualcosa...

  * Aspetta, avviso gli altri e andiamo insieme.

  * No, faccio da solo- scosse le braccia per fermarla. Poi guardò negli occhi diffidenti dell'amica- Non preoccuparti, ci metterò qualche minuto e... tu vai pure.

  * Sei sicuro di non perderti?

  * Sì, sì... ci vediamo domani!- e scappò via.




Millicent lo guardò correre via, ma per quanto non si sentisse rassicurata dalla sua risposta affrettata decise questa volta di lasciarlo andare. Non si poteva mettere nei guai solo per andare a prendere qualcosa, giusto?

Donald corse dietro quella sagoma che si muoveva velocemente superando i vari ostacoli del bosco con un agilità e sicurezza soprannaturali. Cercò di stargli dietro e non perderlo di vista, anche se non poteva fare a meno di inciampare qua e là, non si accorse neanche di essere uscito dal sentiero sicuro e di essersi avventurato in zone pericolose.

Voleva raggiungerlo, doveva farcela, ma il bosco si faceva sempre più oscuro e più intricato di rami, i suoi occhi riuscivano a malapena a vedere qualcosa svolazzante. Ma sapeva che era lui, il fantasma che tanto si parlava.

  * Aspetta!- gridò al fantasma, nella speranza che si fermasse.




 

_Perché lo fai?_

 

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire la verità a Millicent e agli altri, in fondo lo avevano seguito in quell'impresa, come in tante altre. E lui era grato a loro per la fiducia che sempre gli davano.

Eppure... in quell'istante che notò la presenza del fantasma, una parte di lui lo fece tacere di fronte ai suoi amici.

E se si trattava di un altro falso allarme? E se era solo frutto della sua immaginazione?

Non se la sentiva di vedere un'altra volta nei loro volti la delusione.

 

_Perché questa volta ti intestardisci così?_

 

Non lo sapeva... non sapeva spiegare il perché della sua ossessione. Era solo una voce di paese. Non che in passato non si fosse ossessionato ad altri misteri, alieni, mostri, fantasmi... ma questa volta era diverso. Era come se la curiosità avesse riaperto una speranza in lui. O forse era una necessità, dovuta agli ultimi eventi.

  * Voglio solo aiutarti, non scappare!




Il fantasma non si era fatto vedere in tutte quelle ore, perché proprio ora doveva farlo? Stava aspettando qualcosa? O forse... il fantasma stava aspettando che lui si trovasse da solo per farsi vedere?

 

_Ciò che si è perso, non può tornare._

 

“Non è vero” avrebbe voluto obiettare alla sua amica. Ma di fronte al suo sguardo, non se l'era sentita. Perché neanche lui ne era ormai così sicuro. Le sue speranze di trovare qualche traccia... qualcosa che gli confermasse che _loro_ ci fossero ancora...

Perché era così difficile, anche a distanza di tempo, così difficile accettarlo.

Solo se avesse raggiunto quella sagoma sfuggente, solo nel momento che lo avrebbe avuto davanti, solo in quel momento si sarebbe messo il cuore in pace.

  * Io... io mi chiamo Donald, Donald duck!




Si fermò per prendere fiato e si guardò intorno. Era bastato un attimo di distrazione e lo aveva perso di vista mentre scavalcava un tronco d'albero.

  * È per me che sei qui?- parlò al vuoto- Fatti vedere!




Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le mani con frustrazione. Non voleva... non voleva ancora arrendersi...

  * … per favore.




“Dammi un motivo per afferrarmi a quella speranza”

  * … Donald?- fece una voce alle sue spalle.




Si girò di scatto e vide una figura venirgli incontro e fermarsi a pochi passi da lui, la stessa che aveva rincorso qualche secondo prima. Spalancò gli occhi osservando quella figura oscurata dalle ombre degli alberi. Era incredulo, ma era lì, e aveva la stessa espressione sorpresa che doveva avere lui in quel momento.

  * … mi conosci?- chiese Donald.




La figura rimase ferma nella sua posizione senza parlare, solo a osservare il paperotto. Sembrava paralizzato.

Donald cercò di scrutarlo dietro quella penombra. Aveva sembianze di un papero adulto, anche se i contorni sfuocati. Il volto non si vedeva bene perché era come coperto da qualcosa. Ma i tratti gli ricordavano qualcosa, no qualcuno... qualcuno di molto familiare.

Il cuore iniziò a battergli molto forte.

  * Tu...




Ma un istante dopo la figura misteriosa scattò indietro e si diede nuovamente alla fuga.

  * No, non andartene!- riprese a corrergli dietro.




Ma la figura non si fermò, non rimase ad aspettarlo.

 

_Se non vi vado a genio, potete andarvene!_

 

_La famiglia porta solo guai!_

 

_Cosa ne sarà ora di noi?_

 

Allungò la mano per cercare di afferrare il bordo del suo mantello svolazzante.

  * Papà, non lasciarmi!- gridò con tutta la voce e le lacrime che offuscavano la vista.




La sua mano afferrò il vuoto, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti e cadere. Alzò subito la testa, giusto per vederlo attraversare gli alberi e gli arbusti e scomparire nell'oscurità del bosco, come se il suo corpo fosse inconsistente, fatto d'aria, una proiezione della sua essenza... come un fantasma.

  * Papà!- gridò nuovamente, rimettendosi in piedi e correndo alla cieca. Ma non lo vedeva più ormai.




 

_Perché è così importante per te?_

 

Salì in gran fretta su una grande roccia, senza far caso allo strato di muschio su di esso. I suoi piedi scivolarono e perse l'equilibrio.

 


End file.
